Lost Hope: The 100th Hunger Games
by KM.6000
Summary: Katniss Everdeen died in District 2 from the gunshot. The rebellion never started and now its the 4th Quarter Quell, who will die and who will survive with the twist from the Quell being the best yet! *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Updated Tribute List

**So basically, When i'm away i'm getting 2 tributes for the same part so i'm going to add in extra parts but once I get a full set i'll just make up names because I really don't like to decline people! :P If you want to send in extra tributes to fill it up feel free! :D**

Tribute Form:

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearence:

Personality:

History:

Will they try join the Careers?:

Alliances?:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Reaping Outfit:

Token?:

Reaped/Volunteered

Thanks :D

District 1

Female- Cassandra 'Cassie' Benton (Little Green Monster From Hell)

Female-Dahlia Costal (Maddybooboo9)

Male- Dennis Foremorsa (CandleLights)

Male- Haye Muransie (Physc!)

District 2

Female-Acacia Sather (Little Green Monster From Hell)

Female- Matti Curber (Ruetheday)

Male- Caiden Surden (ShootinDaggersAtYou)

Male- Dagger Kiedom (ShootinDaggersAtYou)

District 3

Female- Morgan Dursklee (Laaaaur3n)

Female-Lagora Mahlonagh (Bluewaterswimmer)

Male- Heckler Spirode (JubbleMubbleShubble)

Male-Langley 'Lang' Bustlea (Mathomalogical)

District 4

Female-Morgan Pipp (Ruetheday)

Female- Arielle Greene (MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12)

Male- Firenz Shooter (JuStBeInGmOi)

Male-Darius Odair (K-Loves-Finnick)

District 5

Female- Dresida Keela (MooMooCowBoo)

Female- Krystil Morphamega (DaVeela)

Male- Pepito Hoolcarez (JuDgInGyOu)

Male- Dortomo Sormo (KoolAidGal)

District 6

Female- Colraeya Morsuma (GoodyMooMoo)

Female- Callyforn 'Cally' Domsnick (ShesAManEatahh)

Male- Morrison Keedy (NewLanguageASDFGHJKL)

Male- Herrin Lorsma (KlOnMoO)

District 7

Female- Jackie Robirds (B0rn insAne)

Female- Kennedy Fox (KennedyBoom)

Male- Logan Fox (KennedyBoom)

Male- Kodak Spoofter (LollerzYouThinkICare)

District 8

Female-Aleanor 'Allie' Trusswolf (Mathomalogical)

Female- Skylar Spectreco (SkyByeSunset)

Male- Wolf Meascre (MachinerySod)

Male- Mouse Dowso (KoolAidGal)

District 9

Female-Bjorn Har (Aezombie96)

Female- Sashay De Le Rosa (MoriahFoxxy)

Male- Doritler Moonstrack (SuddenlyIAteTheCheese)

Male- Bran Reaper (Aezombie96)

District 10

Female- Perry Galafreya (Blue eyes arch angel)

Female- Tulip Monarc (ShesAManEatahh)

Male- Fenris Galafreya (Blue eyes arch angel)

Male- Kai Looter (Krappola0)

District 11

Female-Demitria Crustation (Rueangelface)

Female- Lil Kliff (Ruetheday)

Male- Kenny Lerr (TheyKilledKennyWHAT!?)

Male- Deilum Moran (HoolaHoola)

District 12

Female- Foe Dews (MrSpOtTeR)

Female-Opal Mellark (Gigglegurl1)

Male- Akner Poolio (ShootinDaggersAtYou)

Male-Pheonix Mellark (Gigglegurl1)

PM me for any tributes you may want to include! :)

Thanks! On the bright side, It will last longer so I can include better storylines and more deaths per chapter!:D


	2. The Train Rides

** Ok so i've been pretty busy lately so I haven't had much time to update but finally one is up, hope you like it!:D**

**Morgan Pipp's POV:**

I can't believe this happened to me. Bad enough aunt Athena died in the games, But now it's happening to me too! My mother went mad when Athena died, I need to get back. I climb out of a bed that I can't even remember getting into last night. I pull open the wardrobe that has been provided. I expected something dopey from the Capitol but these clothes look like something that came from 4. I pull out a green silky long-sleeved top and so black jeans. I love the way the sleeves dip on this top. It's like being wrapped in my own personal silky blanket. God I sound so OCD right now.I pull on these old brand of designer shoes called 'Converse' and walk out of my room. I see my district partners Arielle, Firenz and Darius already eating. I look at the clock and groan. "What's up with you?" Darius smiles. "It's only 8 o' clock. I do NOT get up this early" I complain. "Well you better get used to it, Monique had me up at 7" Sighs Arielle. "I'm only just up, Guess we're the lucky ones eh Morgan?" Firenz chuckles. "Still not lucky, this is STILL to early"I groan. Just then our mentors Lauriee and Riven walk into the room. "Come on guys, Let's talk stratagies" Lauriee says.

Lauriee and Riven are Darius's cousins, Their dad is his dads brother. Lauriee and Riven's dad is Finnick Odair, They have to mentor because their are no more living Victors from 4, so next generation steps in I guess. It's quite an unfair advantage because they'll obviously try help him win instead of me." Right so Darius we know what you can do, Firenz what can you do?" Riven asks Firenz. "I'm good with knives "Good, Arielle?" Lauriee said "Tomohawks" Arielle grinned "Nice, So Lastly, Morgan what weapons are you good at?" Lauriee smiles at me. "Tridents" I tell her. "Great we can work with that! Did you train?" She asks. "Yeah everyday, full sessions." I tell her. "9am till 10pm". "Great!, We don't have failures this year sis!" Riven jokes and I can't help but love my mentors.

**Matti Curber's POV:**

"Shut up!" I snap at our escort ,Kirina Frisket, Her voice is getting on my nerves and I am in not in the mood!. "How rude Matti!" She shrieks. I sigh and Caiden starts laughing. "What?" I glare at him. "You look funny when your angry, you go all red" He chuckles. My district partners are disappointing. Caiden is too happy, Dagger is stupid and Acacia is naive. Dagger was named after a victors kid, He always get done off for it. Our mentor is that guys sister.

Our mentor Caitlin walks into the room. She won the games after the rebellion when she was 18. She was part of the rebellion but when The Capitol saw her vicious killing skills it seemed to just slip their minds. "Alright i'm not beating around the bush. We want a victor out of you 4. Do you suck or not?" She questions us. "Well I don't suck, I'm great with knives" I smirk. "You suck at attitude. Arrogance kills Matti" She tells me. "You were pretty arrogant so you can't say anything to me!" I sneer, thinking of all the times she said "I'm going to win" in her games. "Yeah I was. I was an idiot. Did you see me nearly get killed when I was saying how amazing at tomohawks I was?" Caitlin says glaring at me. "Yeah, you were that was me I could have killed that bitch from 3 straight away" I smirk at her. "You know you should watch your attiude Matti, I'm going to be the difference between your life and death in the arena, and I can only save one of you." Caitlin says seriously to me and walks to her room. "Your in deep shit now Matti" Caiden says laughing. "Fuck you!, Fuck you all" I sneer and storm out of the room. I'll show them what vicious is.

**Foe Dew's POV:**

I hate everyone on this train. My mentor never liked me since I threw a chair through her window, long story..., My escort is the most annoying person I have ever met on this fucking earth and my district partners are one, stupid two, weak and three, Downright unuseful. "Foe, do you ever smile?" One of my district partners, Akner, asks me. "No. I don't" I glare at him. "You know your quite rude Folisha" My escort, Saliff, says. "ok first of all, fuck you, second of all, call me by my full name again and I will rip your ears off and sew them back on again upside down" I scowl. Her eyes widened. "Oh leave her alone Foe!" Keila snaps at me. Keila is my mentor and she hates my guts! "I never liked you" I tell Keila. I know she probably won't help me in the arena, but I don't need her, I can win this myself

**Skylar Spectreco's POV:**

I shouldn't even be here, someone should have volunteered for me! "Would it be possible, for once maybe, for you to put down that mirror Skylar?" Wolf asked me, eyebrow raised. "Ughh" I sigh and put down the mirror. I come from the richer part of district district 8 and my mother designs all the new trends for the Capitol so I get the _best _clothes. "Is there any lipgloss around here?" I ask. "Maybe Nilon can lend you some of her lumious orange lipgloss and you can look like a traffic cone!" Mouse smirks. Nilon is our escort and she enjoys a more brightly coloured look. "Oh how very funny Mouse" I say sarcastically. I can tell i'll get alot of sponsers, what with my golden honey coloured hair, my bright blue eyes and my curves. I am georgeous! Oops, I said that out loud "Not the least bit conceited are you Skylar?" Wolf says to me. "It's not conceited if it's true, unlike your messy hair and dull eyes, you couldn't get a toad to look your way" I smirk at Wolf and he looks genuinely hurt, though I'm lying. Wolf isn't the worst looking guy a girl could have, his messy brown hair falls perfectly and his bright clever green eyes twinkle... Ok, back to earth Skylar! You could do so much better than Wolf... Or could I?..

**Lang Bustlea's POV:**

The peacekeeper working in my cell block came and told me I was reaped. I don't really mind, I can kill. I've killed a peacekeeper before, thats why I was in that prision. I was escorted to the train and now i'm sitting down in the lounge cart. Everyone is avoiding eye contact with me execpt Morgan, she doesn't even seem to realise i'm here. I decide not to kill her, but i'm not having allies. Even my mentor doesn't want to talk to me. "Your really quiet" Morgan says to me. "Yeah, well i'm not one for talking" I tell her. "You used to be, before that little incident nine years ago, I saw you, you had quite the group of friends" She points out. "How did you know that?" I question her. "Aha, I was in your math class" She answers. I think I might remember seeing her, but we never talked. Yeah, I won't kill her, she isn't a horrible person.

**So here is your chapter, Hope you like it, and if you tribute features in the chapter, tell me how you think I described them :D**


	3. Chariot Rides

**Dahlia Costal's POV:**

We've arrived in the Capitol and i'm already getting prepped for the chariot rides. My stylist is a complete name is Francine. The first words she said to me were 'Hello golden girl, Your aura is strong, I sense a greatness about you...' I mean yeah, thanks for the compliment, i'm all for being great but god she said it so creepily. Her dress is blue and flowy and her make-up makes her look like some sort of clown muttation. My district partners are Cassie, Dennis and Haye. I think Haye is going to be the career leader. He's just built that way. No one has even told us the Quell twist yet. Since it's the 100th games it's like some sort of amazing thing so there are going to be aload of twists. The first one was double the tributes, there is obviously something going to be going on with the arena, and theres supposed to be something to do with us, I just don't know what. All of a sudden my prep team burst through the door, At least I think their my prep team, no one else should be here. Francine told me that their names are Tarriq, Priscilla and Quizatla. "HELLO CHIKA, WE ARE YOUR PREP TEAM!" They all scream at me. "Stranger danger..." I say quietly while backing away. "Oh come on don't be such a fuddyduddy, let us make you BEA-TI-FUL" Tarriq smiles. Their sort of like new-born puppies. Innocent and they have absolutely no clue, what so ever, whats going on. "Uhm.. ok" I say and sit down in the chair. I am actually scared as to whats going to happen to me...

**Kennedy Fox's POV:**

We're finally here, that train ride was so boring. I was watching the reapings and I can only see one girl who I may be in compeitition looks-wise and thats that bitch Skylar from 8. I'm still prettier than her though. My stylist is brushing my lushious blonde hair and my chariot outfit makes me look so georgeous. My stylist helps me get on my green mini-dress and I walk around to mingle. "You look like a slut" Kodak says to me, looking me up and down. He's just jealous of my looks. I see that Skylar chick talking to her one of her district partners, Wolf I think his name is.. , and he's pretty easy on the eyes. I think i'll go eh.. introduce myself. Skylar is wearing a flowing purple silk dress and i'll give her this, she looks pretty, I just look better. I walk over jutting out my hips whenever I can. "Hey" I smile flirtatiously at Wolf.

"Oh uhm hi." Wolf says and immedietly looks back to Skylar. No, that bitch, I bet she likes him. I'm just gonna have to make him like me more. "So, how old are you?" I smile touching his elbow. "17." He says to me and continues talking to Skylar. "I'm sorry about what I said on the train, I was in a bad mood, and thats not even a good excuse. I was bang out of order" Skylar says to Wolf. "It's fine, seriously, don't fret Skylar" He smiles warmly at her. "Hey come on I wanna show you something" I say to Wolf and grab his hand and lead him away. "Oh! uhm, Two seconds Skylar!" He calls out as I drag him towards a secluded part of the room. "Who are you anyway?" Wolf asks me. "Lets just say i'm the girl of your dreams" I say as I take another step closer to him. "Uh, I'm really not comfortable wi-" Wolf starts before I crash my lips onto his. "Hey get off!" Wolf says aggitated but I slam my lips onto his again. He WILL want me by the end of this. I'm still clinging to him when I hear Skylar call out "Hey Wolf everything oka-" She begins when she looks and see's us together. "Oh um sorry if I disturbed you.." She says and scuttled away. Wolf pushes me off and him chases after her. Still, I broke the other pretty girl by snogging her crush. He was never gonna do anyway, I'm gonna go find myself a career toyboy. I walk off and observe the career boys before picking one and walking over.

**Skylar Spectreco's POV:**

Talking with Wolf had really brought me back down to earth. I was so conceited and rude and he made out like that comment I made was no big deal. I thought I may be developing feelings for him before I saw him with that slut in shadows of the room. All his comforting words were just an act. I see him running towards me and I start in the other direction. "Skylar, It wasn't what you think" Wolf says as he catches up to me. "No really, it's fine, good luck to you, you sure move fast Wolf" I smile weakly. "I don't like her Skylar, she forced herself on me like the slut she is" Wolf tells me. "Alright, that doesn't make it any least bit less disgusting though." I say. It may have been fake but it was still disgusting as hell, And that bitch isn't the only one who can play the slut game. I'm not one to go drooling over other guys but she is so gonna get it for trying it on with Wolf. I'M NOT JEALOUS!... But screw the Hunger Games, Let 'The Bitch Wars' begin.. "All tributes report to your chariots" A voice calls out over the intercom "Lets go" I say to Wolf and we walk off together.

**Camille Winston's POV, (Random Capitol chick):**

I am one of the richest ladies in the Capitol, and thats saying something. I take sponsering very seriously. I have my little notebook with me and i'm jotting down every detail about the tributes. I write down everything as they go past.. I begin to write vigourously to keep up '_District one: Girl, Dahlia. Tall, muscled for a girl. Confident, brunette. Other girl, Cassie. A bit weak looking, though it may be an act, keep an open mind for her training score. boy, Haye, amazing potential. muscular, bronze, perfect blonde hair. Other boy, Dennis. black hair, enticing green eyes._

_District two: Girl, Matti, curly brown hair. Looks arrogant, Can tell she will be a main contender. Other girl, Acacia, naive looking but good looking. Maybe naive, but may also be good with weapons. Boy, Caiden, muscled, tanned, brown hair. The only career neither blank faced or smirking. Smiling.. Other boy, Dagger, like Dagger Fitch?.. If he's anything like Dagger Fitch, he'll be one to keep an eye on._

_District three: Girl, Morgan, fiesty looking, red-headed. interesting.. other girl, Lagora, nother special. to be ignored. Boy, Lang, convict, strong. not bad looking. Other boy, Heckler, stupid name, also to be ingored_

_District four: Girl, also named Morgan, blonde hair, pretty. keep an eye on. Other girl, Arielle, interesting features, also keep an eye on. Boy, Darius, `realted to Finnick Odair, strong build. Other boy, Firenz, black hair, amber eyes, interesting.._

_District five: Krystalitra has looks but it only adds up to if she can fight. No one else interesting_

_District six: Callyforn is interesting. Weaponery ability essiential though. Everyone else is disappointing_

_District seven: Jackie looks somewhat vicious. Kennedy is pretty, if she can fight, I will happily sponser her. Everyone else seems unimportant._

_District eight: Everyone here looks interesting, Skylar already looks ready to kill someone. Wolf looks muscular. Theirs a mischeivious look in Mouse's eye and Aleanor looks sweet but capable_

_District nine: Bjorn, Sashay and Bran look mildly interesting. Doritler looks weak and spineless_

_District ten: Perry and Fenris the twins have caught my eye. They look unusally strong for district ten's_

_District eleven: Lil looks like a contender. I hope she can use weapons_

_District twelve: The most disappointing. Two Mellarks, who will probably try kickstart another rebellion like their good for nothing parents. I hope their bloodbaths. Foe looks quite vicious and I have a mild interest in Akner.'_

This information will be crutial after the bloodbath when I decide who i'm sponsoring.

**President Radiate's POV:**

After the tributes have done a full lap I step up to the podium to make that boring speech i'm required to make every year. "Welcome tributes, I truly hope you have enjoyed your stay here!" I say with a cheesy smile and say aload of crap about how someway the rebellion matured us and helped us develop as a community. I just want to get down to the interesting stuff. "Now tributes, before you go, The next twist of the Quell shall be revealed. Everyone of you will receive a special power that will help you in the arena. When you return to your rooms peacekeepers will come to escort you to a special room where you will recieve your power. You will only find out the twist for the Arena, when you enter it" I say smiling. The tributes chariots now begin to carry them away.

**Perry Galafraya's POV:**

It may seem weird but i'm actually pretty excited for the games. The powers seem interesting, I just hope I don't get something completely shit. I change out of my chariot costume and pull on comfy jeans and a t-shirt. My escort, Leroy, Comes in and tells me the peacekeepers are here. They grab my by my arms and lead me through different hallways before shoving me into a room with this lady in it. "Hello, I am Freya, and I am here to give you your power" She says.

_**So what do you think of this twist? :D I've been wanting to do this for so long, like I uploaded this story last year but I only started getting entries like two years ago.. SO YAY IT'S UP ;D I'm really excited to start writting the chapters where they train and get their powers so i'm going to give you 2 chapters in 1 day :D And you guys got another chapter yesterday. Let the bitch wars begin xD What do you think of Kennedy? xD**

**Questions:**

**Least favourite tribute?**

**Favourite Tribute? (CANT PICK YOUR OWN XD)**


	4. Getting The Powers (Long! 5,066 words)

**Nurse Freya Mongolia's POV:**

The tributes are being sent in one by one to recieve their powers. First the girl from one enters. Dally?.. Dahia.. Dahlia, thats it. "Hello Dahlia" I say to her. "Hi...?" She says not knowing my name. "My name is Freya" I tell her. "Hey Freya" She smiles. "Want to know what your power is?" I ask her. "Yeah!" She grins. I scan the 48 syringes with the different tributes names on this. I find '_Dahlia Costal' _Written on one and pick it up. "Is that gonna hurt?.." She asks wearily. "Probably!" I grin and dig the syringe into her arm. She immedietly falls unconsious so I carry her to the room marked with the number '1' Each district has it's own room for their tributes. She'll wake up eventually so she can go test her power.

Next to come in is the boy Haye. "Hello Haye" I say. "Hello stranger" He chuckles. "My name is Freya and i'm here to give you your power" I say to him. "Alright what is it then?" He asks. "You'll find out soon enough" I answer him as I pick up the syringe that read '_Haye Muransie'_. "What no get away!" Haye says when he see's the syringe. "Oh shut up you baby, it's not like i'm going to try to fucking kill you" I say irritated and jam it into his arm. Just like Dahlia he drops to the floor. Unlike Dahlia this bastard weighs the same as a truck so I have to call an army of peacekeepers to move him. They move him to his metal bed in room 1 and leave. Those peacekeepers are weird..

The next girl from one enters. Her name is Cassie. "Hello Cassie" I say. "Oh uhm.. hi" She says looking at her toes. "I'm just gonna stick this in your arm kay?" I smile. I'm allowed say kay. I'm only 20. Her eyes go wide when she see's the syringe but she gives me her arm. Thank god. I put the syringe in her arm and just like the other two she falls to the floor. She's very light so I manage to bring her the the room myself.

Lastly from one the other boy enters. His name is Dennis. "I'm here to give you your power" I say whilst picking up the syringe that read '_Dennis Foremosa_' in President Radiate's scrawly handwritting. He eyes it wearily. "Whats that for?" He asks me. "The special liquid in the syringe contains your power" I tell him. "Oh ok" He smiles and gives me his arm. I inject his power into him and I get a peacekeeper to move him for me. He's lighter than Haye but I still can't lift him.

Before the next tribute comes in I call the lady sorting out who comes and who goes. Her name is Arisa. "Hello Freya, can I help you?" She asks. "Yeah, this is taking too long so can you send allthe tributes in their full groups 4 now?" I answer. "Of course! Two will be coming in next." She tells me. Now I won't be here all day!

The four people from two walk in. "Line up please" I say. "Why?" The girl, I believe is Matti, demands to know. "Because if you don't you won't get your power and if you don't want to listen to me, leave" I say, I'm not in the mood for this anymore. She shuts up and stands in the line. I pick up the syringes labled '_Matti Curber' , '__Acacia Sather', 'Caiden Surden' _and _'Dagger Kiedom'_. I put Matti's syringe in her arm. Acacia's in her arm, Caidens in him arm and Dagger's in his arm. The peacekeepers move them for me because I don't want to.

Next the people from three come in. "Stay still" I say. I pull out the syringes and jam them into Lang, Morgan, Heckler and Lagora's arms. Poor things, They didn't even know I was going to just knock them out with random liquid. Even I don't know what powers they'll wake up with..

The next couple tributes come in. Morgan, Darius, Arielle and Firenz. I pick up their syringes and inject the powers into them one by one. I move the girls myself but call peacekeepers for the boys. Why are boys so fucking heavy?..

Distrcits 5 and 6 come and go quietly. That slut from 7 comes in next joined by all her other district partners. Syringe after syringe. Arm after arm. I swear, I am never signing up for this ever again.

District 8 comes in next. I take their syringes. Nearly finished. I push all four into their arms. Just like before, each of them are moved to beds in private rooms with their district number on the door.

District 9 comes in too. They look a bit weary but give me their arms. Once again they drop like flies. Yippee..

Next the few from 10 come in and they are also given powers. They are dragged to room 10 by peacekeepers.

The people from 11 come in next. They recieve their powers and are put in room 11

FINALLY, WE NEAR THE END!

So yes, nearly the end, finally! The people from 12 come in. "Yay your last, I can go home now" I smile scarily before jamming the last of the syringes into their arms. I'm gone! I think as I run out the door.

(**AN: Now tributes will begin waking up and testing their powers. Everyone here will have a short pov. Then it's the training scores,interviews and them training with their powers ect. ENJOY :D)**

**Cassie Bentons POV:**

I wake up and look around the room. I'm strapped to a metal table so I can't exactly get up. I see my district partners on beds too. Dahlia is awake too but the boys haven't woken yet. "Dahlia, what the hells going on?" I ask. "I seriously don't know." She replies confused. A nurse comes in screaming "Why do I have to stay here!?" She screams

I recognise her, she's the one that gave us the power. "Oh um.. hello" She smiles realising some of us are awake. "Well i'm showing you how to use your power." She says and clicks a button and my restraints open. "Up. I want to leave.

"Cassie, your first, come here." She says and I walk over. "Your power is blade eyes" She says. "What? I don't get it.." I say. "You can cut people with your eyes" She says like it's the easiest thing in the world to dummies and an Avo are brought in. "These dummies and the Avox will be your test subjects, Yours is the dummy to the far left. Focus on the place you want to cut, and imagine the cut in your mind." She tells me. I feel bad but I have to do it. I stare at the dummie's canvas arm and imagine a cut about the length on my index finger. I hear a slashing noise and I look to see it's arm cut just like I imagined. "Awesome" I grin.

**Dahlia Costal's POV:**

Cassie's power was amazing, I hope I get something cool. "Dahlia, your up. come" the nurse woman says. I walk up nearly skipping, I'm so eager to do this. "Your power is flying" She tells me. She gives me a knife and tells me to fly towards my dummy and cut her. I think in my mind '_Fly' _and I lift up. '_Foward' _I say to my mind and I fly towards the dummy and cut her forehead.

AWESOME!

**Haye Muransie's POV:**

I woke up with that crazy nurse screaming in my face. "Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed. I hate this nurse. I stand up and she directs me infront of one of the Avox's. "Your power is the ability to shape shift into the form of someones loved one" She tells me.

"Focus on this Avox and you will see all her loved ones, pick one and take his or her form" She instructs me. I can see all his loved ones. I pick a little girl with black hair. I feel myself shrinking down in size. I look at myself and I have black hair and a little blue dress. "I feel very weak" I say, but it comes out in a high pitched voice. Still, No one wants to kill their little sister, this is going to be amazing in the arena.

**Dennis Foremosa's POV:**

"Dennis, up" Nurse Mongolia says to me. I walk towards her. "Your power is mind movement. You can move things with your mind" She says. She throws a sword to the floor. "Move it. Focus and look at it" She says. I stare at the sword trying to will it to move. All of a sudden it jumps up. Yes! I direct it infront of the dummy and then send it flying forwards the dummy. It lands dead centre in its head.

**Matti Curber's POV:**

I was the first to wake up. I was awake for about ten minutes before that weird nurse came running into the room. "Alright, sorry i'm late, the boys in one wouldn't wake up." She says to us. "Ok lets get to it. Testing the powers" She tells us. "Bring them in!" She calls out the door. Four avox's are led into the room. "Normally we would use dummies, but all your specific powers need to be used on humans for good results" She says. "Matti your first" she tells me. Just then Acacia wakes up. "Huh?" She asks.

"Just testing our powers" I tell her and walk over to the nurse. "Your power is possession" She informs me. "The cool thing about possession is that you can possess, then kill yourself and your soul will travel back to your body, only killing that person" She says. "So I can just possess someone and kill myself aka them and i'll be perfectly fine?" I ask. "Exactly" She smiles. "Try it on that avox over there. Then kill yourself, I promise you will be fine" She says. "Focus and try will yourself into his body" She tells me. I look him in the eye and i'm thinking in my head 'Go in soul, go in his body soul!' Suddenly I feel a whoosh and i'm looking at my unconsious body on the floor. I try to speak but I can't , I am an avox. I walk over and pick up a knife off a table. I take a deep breath and plunge it into my heart. I feel another whoosh kind of feeling and i'm back in my own body, whilst a dead avox lays on the floor. "This. Is. Fucking. Brilliant!" I grin.

**Acacia Sather's POV:**

Matti's power was so cool, I hope I get something cool like that. "Acacia, come here" The nurse says. I walk towards her. "Your power is heat vision" She tells me. "You can set things on fire with your eyes." She explains. "Focus on the avox and he should begin to burn" She instructs. I lock eyes with the avox and focus on setting him alight. "awesome!" I grin as my eyes turn red and flames come shooting out towards the avox.

**Caiden Surden's POV:**

"Caiden" She calls me. I had woken up just in time to see flames shooting out of Acacia's eyes. I walk up to the nurse and Dagger is just starting to wake up. "Your power works the same was as Acacia's, but yours is ice. The other small difference is since yours is ice, you can build basic structures as ice is hard and it will build" She explains to me. I lock eyes with the avox just as Acacia did. I feel my eyes grow a little cold as my eyes turn ice blue and shards of ice shoot out and stab the avox. "You can shape your ice into any form" She tells me. Interesting. Brilliant!

**Dagger Kiedom's POV:**

"Lastly, Dagger. Come" The nurse demands. "I'm in a hurry" She says and I stroll up to her. "Your power is the ability to make someone sick" She tells me and I give her an odd look. "Sick. That's it?" I ask. "Oh how blind you are Dagger, in order to use your power you must focus and concentrate. No one can do that if their too busy vomiting all over the place." She tells me and I feel kind of stupid. "Now focus on that avox and picture her being sick" She instructs. I do what she says and pretty soon that avox has barely any time to breathe, she's too busy getting sick.

**Lang Bustlea's POV:**

I woke up second. Morgan had already woken up. A nurse comes into the room. It's the same lady who gave us our powers. "Alright, We're testing your powers to make sure they won't back fire and kill you." She says and presses a button on a remote and the restraints that were holding me down immediatly lift. "Lang, come here" She says. I walk over to her. "Your power is bone manipulation" She says. "How does it work?" I ask. "You focus on the bones and if it goes right you can make bones pop out of the human body, obviously, killing someone in the process." She answers. "Cool" I say in awe. Two avox's are brought into the room. "Ok try it out, focus , think about what you want to happen" She says. I look at the avox and focus on her bones. I pick my bone and will it to come out of her body. All of a sudden her ribcage comes flying out of her body and she drops to the floor. "I like this" I smirk.

**Morgan Dursklee's POV:**

Lang's power is so cool, I would have loved that power. "Morgan, up" She calls and I walk up. "Your power is flame throw" She tells me. "Basically, you can shoot fire out of your hands" She explains. "Awesome" I grin. "Focus on that avox Morgan" She says to me. I put my hand out and as if by instinct, I draw a circle in the air with my hand. "Continuous" I say aloud before I even knew I was saying it. As if by magic a continuous stream a fire pours out of my hand as my eyes grow bright orange. "Balls" I say , and they turn into balls of fire. The avox's screams are awful, but I need to use my power. "Stop" I say and the fire stops. "This is fucking amazing" I say in awe, smiling.

**Lagora ****Mahlonagh's POV:**

I see the two avox's on the floor. One so black and mutilated I can't tell if it's a man or a woman. The other has her ribcage ripped out. My district partners are scary. "Lagora, next" She says and I run up to her. "Your power doesn't damage. Your sense's have been enhanced." She tells me. I have to say i'm disappointed , but at least i'll be safe from people sneaking up on me. "Alright" I say and sit back down on my metal table.

**Heckler Spirode's POV:**

Haha! Lagora only got hightened senses. I walk up to the nurse. "Whats my power?" I ask. "You don't need an avox either, you can weaken the senses. Unfortunately, we have no avox's that don't need their eyesight, we need them. You'll be fine, I have to go to district 4 now" She says and runs out of the room. "Bitch.." I mutter. "I heard that, bastard" The nurse pops her head back in the door smirking.

**Morgan Pipp's POV:**

I woke up third. Arielle and Darius are talking. "I'm up" I call out. "Welcome to the world of the living" Darius chuckles. "How long have you two been up?" I ask. "I woke first, I've been up about ten minutes" Darius says. "I've been up about seven" Arielle guesses. Just then the nurse runs into the room. "Right lets go i'm in a hurry." She says and she presses some weird button and our restraints lift. I jump up glad to able to move. "Alright Morgan we'll test yours first." She says and I walk up. "Your power works two different ways" She tells me. "You can control rivers or you can shoot water out of your hands" She explains. "Cool" I grin. "Try it" She says. I stare at my hands a bit unsure what to do, I raise my hand. "Shoot" I say, guessing. It works. A fountain of water spurts from my hands. "It's the same with bodies of water. Just use your hands" She says. I like my power.

**Darius Odair's POV:**

Firenz woke up while Morgan was testing her power. "Darius next" The nurse says and I walk up. This time an avox is brought in. "Poision darts. Spit at the avox" She says to me plainly. I'm confused, but I do as she says. I spit at the avox. An array of black darts shoot out of my mouth. I look back and see Morgan smiling. "Nice" She grins. "I agree. This is so cool" I grin and walk back to talk with Morgan

**Arielle Greene's POV:**

I find this funny because I know for a fact that Morgan and Darius like eachother, I'm just waiting for it to happen. "Arielle, come on" The nurse says. I walk up to the nurse. "Your special power is magnetism manipulation" The nurse tells me. "You can control magnetic fields which you can bend to your will to make a superhuman shield" The nurse explains. "Get ready" She says. "Wh-" I begin to say but the nurse throws a knife a me. "Argh!" I scream and put out my hands to stop it from hitting my head but I feel nothing. I look up and there is a yellow light glowing around me. I put my hand down and it disappears. "You could have killed me!" I shriek. "Sometimes, one must learn doing, rather than being told" She says to me. This power will save my life in the arena.

**Firenz Shooter's POV:**

A giant target is pulled out into the middle of the room. "Firenz, come here please" The nurse says and I walk over to her. "Your power is Acid Spit" She says. "Spit at the target" she tells me. I take a deep breath and aim. I spit at the target and it begins to melt. I bet that would hurt if it was burning your flesh. The other cool thing is that it hit dead centre. "Awesome" I grin.

**Dresida Keela's POV:**

I woke up just when the nurse came into the room. She lifted our restraints and we all got up. "Dresida, your first." She says and I walk up. "You can regrow peoples limbs" She says as an avox is being lead into the room. The nurse grabs a knife and walks over to the avox. She cuts off the avox's arm. "Stop!" I shriek not wanting to avox to be hurt. "Fix her then. Better hurry or she'll die from blood loss" The nurse says. I focus on her arm. Grow, please please please, grow back. I see a little stump. The bleeding has stopped. I will it to grow further. Soon enough her arm is fixed. I breathe a sigh of relief. Now I can heal my allies too. If I work on this power, I might be able to heal cuts too...

**Pepito Hoolcarez's POV:**

"Your next" The nurse says and points at me. I get up and walk towards her. "You have x-ray vision" She tells me. Cool! A black concrete block thing is brought in and the nurse walks in behind it. "Focus and look through it and tell me how many fingers i'm holding up." She says. I try my best and all of a sudden it's like it's clear. "Six" I say. "correct" The nurse says.

**Krystil Morphamega's POV:**

I can't wait to try my powers out. "Krystil, you don't need to try yours out, you have super agility. Good balance, super fast, all that type of thing, Right next.." She says, thats it?!

**Dortomo Sormo's POV:**

Krystil is so pissed off that she only got agility. "Dortomo, you have mind control" The nurse tells me. Cool!. "Since avox's have to follow orders anyway, you need to test this on me. Tell me what to do and i'll have no choice but to follow, if your power works." She explains.

"Please, can you dance?" I smirk. I see anger in her face as she tries to resist but she can't. "I said dance nurse" I grin and she begins dances. I can't stop laughing. "Ok you can stop" I say. This is cool!

**Colraeya Morsuma's**

The nurse stormed into the rooms in a bad mood. She presses a button and our restraints are lifted. "You. Up." She points at me. I get up immedietly. "Your power is memory control, we have no one for you to test this on so i'm just going to presume it works. Next" She says. Wow... so helpful..

**Cally Domsnick's POV:**

"You have telepathy, what am I thinking?" The nurse asks me. She's thinking that she hates her job. "You hate your job" I say. "Right" She says. "Next" She says. This power is so handy.

**Morrison Keedy's POV:**

"Right, you." The nurse says pointing at me, "You can't test your power because your power is absorbation. You can absorb another tributes power and use it against them" She says. "Next" This power is cool!

**Herrin Lorsma's POV:**

"Your power is that you can poison things by looking at them, so you could poision food and stuff." She says. "I have nothing for you to try this on so next!" The nurse says. It's only an alright power.

**Jackie Robirds' POV:**

"You can create things out of the air." The nurse is telling me. She had just walked in. "Say what you want" she says. "Axe" I say to test it and an axe just appears infront of me. "Cool!" I smile.

**Kennedy Foxes' POV:**

"Your power is supersonic screaming. Don't try it here" She says. "Right next" she calls out. I am so going to drive that Skylar bitch deaf.

**Logan Foxes' POV:**

My sister is a maniac. "Logan, basically, you have a map in your head and you can track items." She says. "I have nothing for you to track so just presume it works" She says.

**Kodak Spoofter's POV:**

"Kodak next" The nurse says. "Your power is adaption." She says. She picks up a knife and digs it into my arm. "OWW AHH" I scream, the pain is unbearable. All of a sudden my skin turns grey like stone. It turns back to normal and the wound is gone. "Adaption" The nurse states and walks out. This could save me..

**Allie Trusswolf's POV:**

The nurse came in the door and pressed a button on a remote. Our restraints liftand I sit upright. "Allie, you can test out your power first, come here" She says and I walk up to her. "Your power is very handy. You can shape shift" She told me. Cool... "Close your eyes, focus, picture yourself transforming into the animal you want to be" The nurse instructs. I close my eyes and picture a tiger. Their these super old animals that are extinct now, I saw a picture of one before. Their really pretty. I see orange tufts of hair popping up all over my body. My bones hurt a bit as they stretch. My finger nails grow longer and the cracking in my spine forces me to hunch over. It sounds long but in all of two seconds, I am a fully grow tiger. I can't talk but I give a roar of approval.

**Wolf Meascre's POV:**

"Wolf, Skylar and Mouse, your powers can be worked together to make the ultimate killing machine." The nurse says. "Wolf, yours is tracking. You can track any tribute inside of your head. Skylar yours is teleportation. Wolf can figure out where the tributes are and Skylar, you can teleport all three of you there. Then when you arrive there, Mouse your power is confusion. You can make a tribute forget who they are, where they are and it will hurt too." She explains. "Cool" Mouse grins. "I really like this" Skylar says whilst teleporting herself over random places of the room. "Districts 1 to 7 are back on their floors" I say. With this power I can sense her every move.

**Bjorn Har's POV:**

I woke up when the nurse came in screaming at us to get up. She had already taken off my restraints. "Bjorn, your first. Your power is detonation. It works two different ways. You can set off bombs, or you can make another tributes body parts blow up like a balloon" The nurse tells me. "Blow that metal box up" She demands, pointing towards a little chunk of metal in the room. I focus on it picturing a small explosion, I don't want to bring the room down. A little bang rings out the room and the metal is like a silver puddle.

**Bran Reaper's POV:**

"Right, Bran your next. Your power is Vortex Breath. You can blow stuff far away and suck stuff in." The nurse explains to me. "Blow at that puddle Bjorn made and made the metal water move" She instructs. I feel stupid but I blow fiercely at the puddle and it shoots across the room. Cool!

**Sashay De Le Rosa's POV:**

I feel stupid, the girl with the posh Capitol name. Everyones mocking me, but it's not like I _chose_ to be named that. "Sashay, your power is earth control." The nurse says as a block of earth is thrown into the room. "Move it. Twist it. All that stuff" She says. "Move" I command the block as it shoots across the room. "Awesome!" I grin.

**Doritler Moonstrack's POV:**

"Your power is telescopic vision. You can see anything basically. Thats it" The nurse says. Geez wow..

**Perry Galafreya's POV:**

I got the coolest power of us four. "Your power is psionic blast." The nurse said to me. "Whats that?" I asked. "You can override someones memory and make their heads explode." She explained. This is just... awesome.

**Fenris Galafreya's POV:**

"Fenris you power is the ability to walk on walls, trees and any upright objects basically." The nurse tells me. That's pretty cool!

**Tulip Monarc's POV:**

"Right, Tulip, your power is recognition. In normal words, you can tell the future" The nurse says to me. I like this power!

**Kai Looter's POV:**

"Kai, you can heal yourself and others" the nurse says. She crosses the room and picks up a knife and comes back. She slams the knife in my hand and I let out a screech of pain. "Heal yourself" The nurse demands. I don't know how to! I focus and focus on my hand and my skin begins to bubble. The skin streches over and heals itself. Cool.

**Lil Kliff's POV:**

The nurse rushed in like ten minutes after I woke up. She presses a button on this weird remote and our restraints lift. "Lil first" she says. I walk up to her nervously. "Your power is Duplication." She tells me. "Basically close your eyes and picture a copy of you. You can duplicate yourself as many times as you want." She explains. "Do it now" She commands me. I do as she instructed, picturing two new copies of me. My eyes are still closed when I hear the nurse say "very good". I open my eyes and see two other twelve year olds girls dressed in plain training clothes just like me. I can do some cool stuff with this.

**Demitria Crustation's POV:**

"Your power is Mediumship. You can haunt people with the ghosts of people they killed, watched die, set up to be killed and who they know who has died." The nurse tells me. Awesome!

**Kenny Lerr's POV:**

"You can manipulate the weather." The nurse tells me. Cool!

**Delium Moran's POV:**

"You can manipulate gravity" The nurse says. Awesome..

**Foe Dew's POV:**

I woke up when the nurse slammed the door. "Foe, you try out your power first, It's Torture" The nurse tells me. "How does it work!?" I demand to know. "Focus and look at your victim, it doesn't take much" The nurse explains. An avox is brought in. "Try it out." The nurse says. I look at the avox and stare into her eyes. Her body begins to twist and fall into positions I didn't think possible. '_Harder'_ I think. I push her so much that her head rips off her body and rolls slowly along the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind it. "I. Cant. Wait." I smirk. I will win!

**Opal Mellark's POV:**

I am scared of Foe. She's scary ok? She volunteered too, for no reason. Just 'felt' like it as she said. "Opal... Mellark" The nurse sneered at my last name. "You can stretch your body." She says glaring at me. She then moves on.

**Pheonix Mellark's POV:**

"Your super fast" The nurse tells me, not willing to help me because of my last name.

**Akner Poolio's POV:**

"Finally, last one of you. Akner, you can manipulate darkness to do anything. Even kill someone from a safe distance." The nurse says. I think this is so awesome!

_**That was. THE. LONGEST. CHAPTER. I ever have and ever will write. It took 4 days. oh yeah and I have a song for you guys ;D xD**

**Happy birthday to me,**

**Happy birthday to me,**

**I'm updating on my birthday**

**How sad can I be?**

**Yup december 5th, my birthday :D My party isn't till Saturday, so that is why I have the time to update this today 3**

**Questions:**

**1. Skylar or Kennedy?**

**2. Favourite tribute overall**

**3. What do you think of the powers?**

**ENJOY,**

**Oh one more thing! I have three people reviewing and I know your reading this. If you don't review, your tribute will not win. SO REVIEW PEOPLEZ :) xxx**


	5. Training Centre Before Lunch and Lunch

**So this is the first chapter of my SYOT, I'm going to skip the reapings because they take so long to write and most of the time people aren't even intersted in them so yeah, This is straight to the Training Centre! :)**

**Acacia Sather's POV:**

As i'm running my hand over this beautiful spear infront of me, I knew I wanted it in the arena with me. It's about 3ft long. Pretty short but still deadly. The amethyst spear head is carved into the perfect point. I throw it at the dummy and it lands dead centre, as always. "Nice throw" I hear one of my three district partners behind me. "Thanks" I smirk at 15 year old Matti Curber whose grinning behind me. She walks over to the knife training section and picks up 4 knives. She spreads them out between her fingers and turns around. She throws without even looking. Dead centre. Every. Single. Knife. "Like what you saw?" She smirked at me. "It was average." I answer trying to look bored but i'm secretly very impressed. "Oh like you could do that." She sneers and walks off to the axe throwing station and begins talking to Caiden and Dagger.

**Aleanor Trusswolf's POV:**

I can't even believe i'm stuck in this place. I thought I was safe with my birthday being JUST after the reaping. I'm 19 now, and being from 8 and not a career district isn't much help. I'm trying to work with the swords but i'm pretty useless. The trainer isn't giving up on me though which I respect. "Hold it a little higher and grip it tighter" The sword trainer Krontis tells me. I do wonder though, why the Capitol give their children such ridiculous names. He's alright though. I do what he tells me and I swing at the dummy. I actually burst one of the blood patches. I do this several more times before i'm sure I can use this is my private training sessions. "Very good Aleanor, your improving" He grins at me. Maybe i'll stand a chance after all.

**Cassie Benton's POV:**

The careers this year are pretty good. I'm not watching them though, i'm not joining them, i'm not a killer. Of course I will kill if it comes to it, but i'm not gonna go looking for trouble. I can see the careers snarling at me.

**Morgan Pipp's POV:**

I'm actually having fun. Darius and myself have been throwing axes for a while now. "Wanna go test out our powers some more?" Darius asks. "Lets go" I grin. We walk over to what all the tributes are calling 'The Box' and we step into one of the rooms. Darius shoots his thorns out of his finger, bursting one of the blood patches. I shoot some water out of my hand and the sticky bright red blood turned light red and began to run down the dummies cloth clothes.

**Darius Odair's POV:**

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask Morgan. Just as I ask the lunch bell rings. "Well lunch sounds pretty good" Morgan giggles. "Shall we?" I ask in a silly voice, holding of my elbow for her to lock onto. "We shall" Morgan imitates me in a silly voice and holds my elbow. I feel sparks whenever I touch her. We walk to lunch and sit at the careers table.

*******************************AT LUNCH*********************************

**Matti Curber's POV:**

I walked into lunch and pulled a few tables together. Theirs more careers this year so we need to make extra room to seat them all. I count. Theirs 15 seats altogether and 11 careers. Theirs always some tough nob trying to join to careers so I leave the extra seat there. We're all sitting down for lunch when just as I expected, some weirdo from 5 walks up to us. "What do you want?" Haye asks.

"To join you obviously" he says smugly. "Whats your power?" I question him. "I have mind control" he smirks. "You think thats an amazing power?" I ask. "I do actually" he says cockily. I stare him in the eyes and grin. I feel the familiar whoosh of my soul and i'm in his body. I'm getting used to my power so much I can keep myself just about awake when I do my possesion. I look at his hands. I dig myself in the face but since it's his body I feel no pain. I begin ripping out my hair and smashing my face off the floor. I float back to my own body and see him all bloody mouthed on the floor. "Right, now you know whose top dog around here, you can sit down" I smirk at him. He holds his jaw and sits down. Caiden is snickering into his hand like mad trying not to laugh.

Just when I thought the idiots would stop coming, that slut from 7 saunters over. "I want in" she says. "No sluts allowed bitch." I say. "Oh come on." She says, walking her fingers up Dagger's shoulder. "Let me join.." She sexily whispers in Caiden's ear and I feel like ripping her face off. Caiden may be an idiot but he's my idiot... did I seriously just think that?.. SHUT UP MATTI'S BRAIN! "Fine. You can join" I glare. I need to keep an eye on this bitch.

**Head Gamemaker Danika Rossgov's POV:**

I'm watching the tributes in the lunchroom. One of the careers is obviously going to win so i'm making a list of the careers I think are worthy to win. I've crossed out the ones I think will lose

Matti

Caiden

Dagger

Acacia

Haye

Dennis

Cassie

Dahlia

Morgan

Arielle

Darius

Firenz

Dortomo

Kennedy

8 careers out of 14 seem good to me. I ring the bell to get the back to training and they all file out after having a quick sandwich.

**So this is training part one! Hope you enjoy it! I know I haven't updated for 3 days but it was my birthday Wednesday so I spent my week with friends :D But now i'm back and the after lunch chapter should be up either today or tomorrow. Enjoy your weekends :)**


	6. Training Centre After Lunch

**So I had this ready yesterday but my laptop was like.. being a bitch so I couldn't put it up, but I have it up now :D**

**Foe Dews' POV:**

We finished lunch and I went straight for the tomohawks. I had a training plan. Before lunch, powers. After lunch, weapons and a little survival skills. It felt great being able to throw the tomohawk. I worked with them for a while because being the oldest in that fucking orphanage I was made do all the hard work. I throw them for a while but I keep getting it in the centre so it's beginning to bore me. I hear the careers talk about how they need someone to be able to make traps. I can't help but smirk and walk over to the trap making station. I have a ready and working trap made in seconds.I pick up a little rock and throw it onto my trap. A huge butcher knife swings down and cuts the rock in half. The boy from one., Haye, comes over to me. "What?" I ask. "We need someone who can make traps. We want you to join the careers." He says.

"Hm... Nah, i'm good" I say grinning. "What?" He asks furiously. "I don't want to join you." I giggle and walk over to my actual allies. Morgan from 3, Lil from 11 (Shes pretty cool for a 12 year old) and Tulip from 10. "Did they seriously ask you to join them?" Tulip asks wide eyed.

"Yeah, but I said no" I grin. Morgan high fives me and Lil smiles. "Do you realise that they could target all of us!?" Tulip shrieks. "Jesus christ Tulip, could you scream any louder?" Morgan asks, finger in her ear. "Well i'm not gonna be in an alliance with someone who could get me killed" Tulip glares and storms off. "She is so my kill at bloodbath" Morgan says, glaring after her.

**Fenris Galafreya's POV:**

I'm walking up and down walls throwing tridents at the dummies. Your probably thinking, tridents.. i'm not from 4, how can I use a trident? Well I come from ten and I use pitchforks. Their the same build so their kinda the same.

**Skylar Spectreco's POV:**

"Whee!" I giggle as I drop from the climbing net and teleport back on it again. I have been doing this for ages. I'm purpously falling of course, I know how to climb. I look down and see Wolf shaking his head at me smiling. I decide it's time to give other people a go and quickly climb to the top and continue on the obstacle course. I easily breeze past the tightrope and the trainers positioned at the end to trip and trick me. I just teleported past them! I finish the course and go over to Wolf and Mouse. "Ok I have a strategy for the bloodbath" I grin. "Skylar we are not going near the Cornicopia" Wolf says. "I have an idea. Shut up and listen. So when the gong rings, You two run towards the forest. I teleport to the Cornicopia, grab aload of stuff and teleport back to you guys before any tributes reach me" I explain. "No" Wolf says at once. "We need the supplies Wolf, And i'm doing it whether you like it or not." I say stubbornly.

"She has a point" Mouse says. "She can teleport fast. It would also save us our lives" Mouse contemplates. "Thank you!" I say, thankful someone understands how this can save us. "Fine... But if you see any tributes don't stay there. You leave." Wolf weakens. "Ok!" I grin. Now we can be proper contenders.

**So here's part two, and yeah it was a little rushed but I REALLLY WANT TO GET TO THE GAMES! Just one moe chapter till the games. Next is the interviews. I'm too lazy to write the private training sessions so here are your scores :D**

**Cassie Benton- 9**

**Female-Dahlia Costal- 10**

**Male- Dennis Foremorsa- 8**

**Male- Haye Muransie- 10**

**District 2**

**Female-Acacia Sather- 9**

**Female- Matti Curber- 11**

**Male- Caiden Surden- 10**

**Male- Dagger Kiedom- 7**

**District 3**

**Female- Morgan Dursklee- 10**

**Female-Lagora Mahlonagh- 4**

**Male- Heckler Spirode- 2**

**Male-Langley 'Lang' Bustlea- 10**

**District 4**

**Female-Morgan Pipp- 10**

**Female- Arielle Greene- 7**

**Male- Firenz Shooter- 9**

**Male-Darius Odair- 10**

**District 5**

**Female- Dresida Keela- 6**

**Female- Krystil Morphamega- 7**

**Male- Pepito Hoolcarez- 3**

**Male- Dortomo Sormo- 8**

**District 6**

**Female- Colraeya Morsuma- 7**

**Female- Callyforn 'Cally' Domsnick- 9**

**Male- Morrison Keedy- 2**

**Male- Herrin Lorsma- 6**

**District 7**

**Female- Jackie Robirds- 9**

**Female- Kennedy Fox- 9**

**Male- Logan Fox- 1**

**Male- Kodak Spoofter- 6**

**District 8**

**Female-Aleanor 'Allie' Trusswolf- 9**

**Female- Skylar Spectreco- 10**

**Male- Wolf Meascre- 9**

**Male- Mouse Dowso- 9**

**District 9**

**Female-Bjorn Har- 7**

**Female- Sashay De Le Rosa- 8**

**Male- Doritler Moonstrack- 5**

**Male- Bran Reaper- 8**

**District 10**

**Female- Perry Galafreya- 10**

**Female- Tulip Monarc- 4**

**Male- Fenris Galafreya- 10**

**Male- Kai Looter- 8**

**District 11**

**Female-Demitria Crustation- 8**

**Female- Lil Kliff- 9**

**Male- Kenny Lerr- 7**

**Male- Deilum Moran- 3**

**District 12**

**Female- Foe Dews- 11**

**Female-Opal Mellark- 0**

**Male- Akner Poolio- 7**

**Male-Pheonix Mellark- 0**

**So yeah I realise I quite mean with some tributes scores, but alot of their owners have disowned them so it's actually your fault if your not reviewing you got a low score. Some tributes whose owners aren't reviewing got a regular score cos their not bitches and annoying characters to write. I'M OFF TO WRITE THE INTERVIEWS! I HOPE TO HAVE THEM DONE TODAY TOO :D**


	7. BloodBath! :D

**Ok I basically decided to screw the interviews because I tried writing them and with 48 tributes it was annoying . So.. I give you... YOUR BLOODBATH!**

_**60..**_

_**59..**_

_**58..**_

_**57..**_

_**56..**_

**Dahlia Costal's POV:**

As soon as my plate rises I try get a good look at the Arena and I can't believe it. There are 4 sections. They are made up of the elements! I like the look of Air because I can fly. The careers will probably just hang out at the Cornicopia though. Next to me is Skylar from 8 and on my right is Pheonix from 12. I want to kill him.

_**55..**_

_**54..**_

_**53..**_

_**52..**_

_**51..**_

_**50..**_

_**49..**_

**Skylar Spectreco's POV:**

The Arena is amazing. Mouse nods me in the direction of the Earth centre and I nod. That jackass from 7, Kennedy is to my left and Dahlia from 1 is to my left. I won't kill Kennedy yet though, I'll just damage her and have an amazing time teleporting in and out of her camp, tormenting her..

**Opal Mellark's POV:**

I decide to go to the Earth section, No one else will probably go their. I see Kennedy from 7 looking at me. She's going to try kill me!

_**48..**_

_**47..**_

_**46..**_

_**45..**_

_**44..**_

_**43..**_

_**42..**_

_**41..**_

_**40..**_

_**39..**_

**Caiden Surden's POV:**

I see the Arena and smile. My eyes go to the fire part. Only a nutter would go there! Matti is to my left and Foe is to my left. She refused the careers so generally.. Matti wants to kill her. Then again... Matti wants to kill everyone, So it might not have been her doing that , that made Matti want to kill her.

_**38..**_

_**37..**_

_**36..**_

_**35..**_

_**34..**_

_**33..**_

_**32..**_

_**31..**_

_**30..**_

**Foe Dews' POV:**

I'm going to the water section. I can hide in the tree's with my allies and have a fresh water supply. Though what about Morgan.. she has fire power, she may be better off in the fire section! We can decide later. Caiden from 2 is to my right and Wolf from 8 is to my left. They can live.. for now..

_**29..**_

_**28..**_

_**27..**_

_**26..**_

_**25..**_

_**24..**_

_**23..**_

_**22..**_

_**21..**_

_**20..**_

**Matti Curber's POV:**

I grin as soon as i'm on my plate, the Arena is awesome! I look at Caiden to my left. "Kill everyone you can get" I mouth to him. He gives me a nod of understanding.

_**19..**_

_**18..**_

_**17..**_

_**16..**_

_**15..**_

**Kenny Lerr's POV:**

15 seconds until I die infront of all of Panem.. I don't think about the sectors because I know i'll die before I can get to one..

_**14..**_

_**13..**_

_**12..**_

_**11..**_

_**10..**_

**Mouse Dowso's POV:**

The arena is made up of elements! I decide that we would survive best in Earth for now.I see Wolf about 5 plates from me and Skylar about 4 to my right. I grin at them. I catch Wolfs eyes and nod towards the Earth section and he nods. I nod Skylar towards that direction too.

_**9..**_

_**8..**_

_**7..**_

_**6..**_

_**5..**_

**Morgan Pipp's POV:**

I can see Darius three plates from me. He smiles weakly at me. "We're fine.. We're careers" I mouth. "Yeah.. your right" He mouths back looking a little better. I decided i'm gonna tell him I like him. The worst that can happen is he doesn't feel the same way. If he doesn't I can leave the careers and head to the water section.

_**4..**_

_**3..**_

_**2..**_

_**1..**_

_******GONG SOUND. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SOUND A GONG MAKES. BANGGGGGG******_

**Lil Kliff's POV:**

I ran straight to Foe and Morgan followed. "Fire. Go. Morgan.. Mind her" Foe demanded. "What no you can't go there Foe!" I scream. "Morgan. Go!" Foe demands, once again. Morgan picks me up and we run towards the fire. Morgan creates a firery ball of flame around us, absorbing all the balls of fire flying our way.

**Foe Dews' POV:**

I can hear Lil screaming behind me. An axe lands a centimetre from my foot. I look up and see the girl from 7. She bounces on top of me, knife in hand. Her knee is digging into my shoulder so hard, I can't concentrate enough to use my power. All of a sudden the girl from 8 appears in the air and drops onto the girl from 7. She rips her off me by her hair and drags her to the floor. "Run." She utters that one word through her mouth and i'm gone. I take the axe and I grab a backpack. I own the girl from 8 my life..

**Skylar Spectreco's POV:**

As soon as the gong went I was at the Cornicopia. I saw Wolf and Mouse running towards the earth sector. I grab a set of throwing knives, two tomohawks and a sheath of spears. I also grab three huge black backpacks. I see Kennedy ontop of the girl from 12. I wouldn't normally help the competition but I hate Kennedy. I throw my backpacks on my back and teleport onto Kennedys back. I rip her off the girl by her hair and threw her to the floor. "Run." I tell the girl from 12. She grabs the axe Kennedy had thrown and she grabbed a backpack. "If it isn't the little slut.." I taunt. "I'm going to let you go.. but i'm going to have such fun hunting you" I grin eviliy. I cut her all down her leg with one of the knives I found and teleported away to the earth section leaving a bloody legged Kennedy moaning on the floor.

**Matti Curber's POV:**

I grabbed the nearest weapon to be which was a knife. I threw it into Heckler from 3's head. He dropped dead to the ground. I see the boy from 10.. Kai, With a knife. Perfect. I possess him. My body standing with a knife in her hand. I plunge the knife Kai was holding into his own heart and go back to my own body. I meet up with Caiden and he effortlessly throws an axe into Pepito from 5's heart. He drops to the floor. Next he throws a knife into Colrayea's heart and she drops to the floor. I pick up a knife I see on the floor and throw it at Pheonix from 12. I hate him. There are tributes dropping left and right. Logan from 7 dies and so does Delium from 11.

**Acacia Sather's POV:**

The bloodbath is over. We all sit down to watch the sky

**The Fallen:**

**24th: Heckler Spirode. District 3. Killed by Matti Curber**

**23rd: Kai Looter: District 10. Killed by Matti Curber**

**22nd: Pepito Hoolcarez. District 5. Killed by Caiden Surden**

**21st:****Colraeya Morsuma. District 6. Killed by Caiden Surden**

**20th: Pheonix Mellark. District 12. Killed by Matti Curber**

**19th: Logan Fox. District 7. Killed by Kennedy Fox (Betrayed by his own sister:O)**

**18th: Delium Moran: District 11. Killed by Wolf Meascre (From a distance. I forgot to add that in and now I can't be bothered. Ooopsiees!)**

**AND THIS IS YOUR BLOODBATH. EVERYONE ELSE WILL DIE PAINFULLY IN THE FUTURE. I hate Mondays so I'll hate tomorrow. WISH ME LUCK IN HELL. Oh did I say hell?.. Sorry .. I meant school.**


	8. Day 1: No losses yet

** So the reason I didn't update yesterday is because my stupid school was overworking my class for our school show and I like ...fainted. 3 hours of singing and dancing and standing all day on a Monday morning... Yeah, not fun.. I still have a bit of a headache but I really want to update, so screw my pain :D My new motto now. 'UPDATE. SCREW THE PAIN SUCKAAAASSS' Yup. I'm a total badass xD**

**Morgan Pipp's POV:**

"Right, Supplies?" Matti asks us. "We basically have everything from the Cornicopia, just some tributes got a little bit of stuff" I reply. "Most of the were taken by the girl from 8.. Skylar. Kennedy let it happen" I tell Matti, wanting to see Kennedy get in trouble. "What?" Matti asks shocked, "What did she take?" She asks me. "Hmm.. a set of throwing knives, two tomohawks, a sheath of spears and three of the huge black backpacks." I tell her. Matti takes a deep breath and smiles fakely. "It's ok. We still have many supplies" She says. "Calm down Matti.. don't kill her yet" I hear Matti mutter under her breath.

**Darius Odair's POV:**

"Hey Darius, can I talk to you for a minute?" I hear Morgan behind me. "Sure" I grin and I walk off with her. We sit down on a fallen tree a few feet from the careers. "What's up?" I ask her. "The sky, but that's not the point" she giggles. "Oh yes, ha ha, very funny" I smile sarcastically. "But seriously, what's going on?" I say. "The hunger games,haven't you noticed?, still not the point though" She says breaking down in laughter. "Sorry, sorry" She says, "I won't do it again.". "Well really I wanted to ask you something" She says. "Theres this girl at home I know... and uh.. she likes you." She tells me. "And whose this girl?" I ask her. "She doesn't uh.. want me to tell you.." She replies awkwardly. I'm starting to catch on. "It's you isn't it" I grin. "What?.. phsst... haha! phsst... no... why.. do you want it to be?" She mutters. I put out my hand and begin shooting darts into the floor. I spell out '_**I like you too Morgan' **_"Really?" She grins. "Really." I smile and hug her.

**Matti Curber's POV:**

I am so fucking annoyed with Kennedy right now. "We need to hide some back up supplies in case someone steals the other ones" Dahlia says. "I agree, it's always nice to have a backup" Caiden chips in. "Right, where will we hide it though?" Morgan asks, finally after getting back from her little chat with Darius."Yeah.. that is a problem.. any ideas?" Caiden asks. "In a log?" Haye suggests. "Too easy to find" I say. "Hmm.. I could hide some stuff in the water section, I know for a fact that there a little caves down there, caves that would kill anyone without my power if they tried to get halfway that deep" Morgan tells me."Awesome!" Caiden says. "Right, lets go" I say getting up and we all walk down to the water section. We take 5 big black backpacks, 10 sets of throwing knives, 4 sheaths of spears, 3 first aid kits and 1 severe injury medical bag. Morgan raises the water and we all head down the empty river like a walkway. After what seemed like a 40 minute walk we choose a unique looking cave. "Acacia, write 'Careers' into the rock with your heat vision" I instruct Acacia. "On it" Acacia grins at me and begins shooting the red hot fire out of her eyes. She engraves the word Careers onto it and we head back up to camp.

**Akner Poolio's POV:**

I can't wait until tonight where my powers will be at their height. I managed to get an orange backpack from the Cornicopia. Inside I found a sleeping bag, some fever tablets, some purifier tablets, an empty canteen, 2 packets of dried beef, 3 packets of crackers and a couple nuts.. I'm hiding in a tree in the earth section when I see Opal passing underneath my tree. I drop down and land on her, trying to act tough for sponsers. "Please don't kill me!" She sobs. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" I sneer. "I don't have one, you want to go home just as much as I do" Opal sighs. "I didn't choose to be born into the family I was, I just was." She says and I can't help but feel sorry for her, the Mellarks aren't really popular anymore. "Right. You can go, just because your from my district and I couldn't live with myself if I killed you." I admit and let her go. "R-really?.." She says shocked. "Your letting me go?". "Yes, just go now" I sigh and she runs off.

**Opal Mellark's POV:**

I run from Akner as fast as I can. I make my way to the air section as no one seems to want to go there. I have a small backpack full of dried beef and some nuts.

**So I have a strategy. I will have Day 1 and Night 1 so I can show the full extent of whats happening. No deaths today. But tomorrow people will have horrible deaths and I know exactly whose gonna die :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA (I have problems ok.. deal with it! xD)**

**Questions:**

**1. Couple names vote : Marius or Dorgan?**

**2. Favourite tribute so far?**

**3. Least favourite so far?**

**4. Who do you want to see more of? (4 choices)**

**5. Less of (3 choices)**


	9. Night 1: Torture and DEATH

**Ok so I feel i've been a little unappriciative of your great reviews as I haven't been responding so ima respond to all the reviews from the last chapter! :D**

**To, Ruetheday: Thanks for always trying to make super long reviews! They make me happy :D**

**To, Mathomalogical: It doesn't matter about the lack of reviews, one review means alot :)**

**To, Blue Eyes Arch Angel: Thanks for always reviewing**

**To Ravey-Boo, (I'll keep on using that xD) (If you don't know what i'm on about read RavensMyName's Profile :P) Yes. I am THE idiot ;)**

**And lastly,**

**To, K-Loves-Finnick: It doesn't matter you forgot, your reading now! :D**

**Still sick :( poop but i'm still off school so I hate it but I like it... spinning rooms are just weird though. Nose bleeds are part of my sickness.. yay... yucky.. My dog stole my socks and my Grandad is trying to get on my nerves. Oh the joys of living with older people...**

************************************************************************************Allie Trusswolf's POV:**

I've been hiding out in the air section all day. It's kind of peaceful, It feels just like the fresh air of 8. I see the girl from 11 limping past my tree. I grab a small knife I found in a backpack I grabbed at the Cornicopia and climb down from the tree. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She turns around and pulls out a small knife. "L-leave me a-alone" She stutters. She's shivering like crazy. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm Allie" I tell her. "Uhm.. I'm Demitrie" She mumbles. "Do you want some dried beef Demitrie?" I ask the little girl. She only looks about 13 or 14. "Oh .. uh .. no thank you" She says but I see the way her eyes light up. "I know you want it, two seconds" I smile and transform into a bird. I fly up into the tree and grab my backpack that has a little food in it. I fly back down and transform back into myself. "Here" I say passing her the bag of dried beef. "Thanks" She smiles. "Allies?" I ask her. "Sure!" She grins up at me. Finally I have a friend! She finishes her beef. "Come on lets go to sleep" I say and we climb a tree. "You can have the sleeping bag" I tell her and give her the sleeping bag. "But what about you?" She asks as I transform into a fox. "Oh" She giggles. "You can't speak now can you?" She asks. I shake my head and lie down on the branch.

**Akner Poolio's POV:**

Finally it's night time. I decide to do something really stupid and I walk to the career camp. That guy from 1.. Dennis?.. is on guard. Perfect.. he has a shadow! I sneak around the back of the Cornicopia and move his shadow into the shape of a sharp pole. I position it just over his head and just as he looks up, I slam the shadow down with so much force his blood spirts in all directions. I grab a backpack and mace and leg it before any of the other careers notice me.

**Tulip Monarc's POV:**

"I knew i'd find you here" I hear my ex-ally, Morgan Dursklee, behind me. I turn around to see her smirking. "Time to die Tulip, You know some of our plans, plans that aren't changing just because you were a spoilt bitch" Morgan begins. "Myself and Foe refuse to let ourselves gets caught because if we did, Lil might die." Morgan finishes. She pulls an axe out from behind her back. "I prefer to use a tomohawk but you take what you get! Beggars can't be choosers!" She says breezily. "I'm monologuing aren't I?" She asks me. "Oh well time to die!" She says cheesily with a big smile and throws her axe at my head. I hear a sickening crunch as I drop to the floor. The last thing I see is the wave of my own blood that invaded my eyes. The last thing I heard.. Morgan's laughter as I slowly drifted away.

_**Boom!**_

**Herrin Lorsma's POV:**

I hear a cannon and I run away. I run right into a girl with bright red hair. She's carrying a bloody axe. She must be the one who killed the other person who had a cannon. "Ooh, Bad luck" She giggles looking down at the axe. "It's a shame, your kinda cute, but you GOTS TA DIE DUDER" She says in a stupid voice. "Ok i'm done joking. you die now!" She grins and swings her axe. Next thing I know, I'm watching my headless body drop to the floor.

_**Boom!**_

**Foe Dew's POV:**

I hear two cannons, one of which I definetely know is Tulip's because thats who Morgan set off to kill. Lil is sleeping peacefully in the corner. Poor kid. All of a sudden I hear Lil scream and I turn around. Kodak from 7 is standing there, knife to her neck. "If you hurt her, I will make sure you have the move gruesome death in hunger games history" I glare at him. He just chuckles. "As if i'm gonna win anyway, may aswell be remembered for something. Go on. Do it. You don't have the balls to" He says, hand shaking. "She mightn't but I do" I turn around and see Morgan standing with a bloody axe in her hand. "Those two cannon's were me, May aswell have a third" Morgan grins. Kodak slashes Lil's arm for emphasis and she gives a yelp of pain. "Foe do it. He dies" Morgan commands. My eyes glow red as he drops to the floor screaming. Morgan rushes over to Lil. "You okay?" She asks. Lil nods. "Here take some of my water. You need a drink" Morgan says and hands her canteen to Lil. Kodak is still wriggling on the floor like a worm, screaming bloody murder. Morgan walks over to her backpack and grabs a coil of rope. She walks to the tree and ties a noose. "No" Kodak croaks out. Morgan and I pick him up and I go to hang his head when Morgan stops me. "Feet" She grins. I don't know what she's doing but I trust her with my life at this point. I tie him upside down and I step back. Morgan sticks out her hand and sets his feet on fire. The fire spreads up his body slowly, Morgan's eyes glowing orange. He's screaming. "Foe, make it worse" Morgan grins evily. I torture him and he screams even louder. His screams grow worse as the fire engulfs him completely. I watch the flesh grow black as it drops off his body at different points. He's only just alive. "I think thats enough" Morgan grins and stops the fire with her hands once again. She walks over and gets a knife. She walks over and begins... skinning him! He screams and screams but it doesn't faze Morgan. Kodak is no longer charcoal black but bright pink. Poor guy is still just about alive. "Alright i'll put you out of your misery" Morgan sighs and slits his throat so fast I hadn't realised she did it at first. "Well that was fun!" Morgan giggles as a silver parachute drops down. It has 3 written on it which means it's for Morgan. "Yay!" Morgan smiles and walks over to the parachute. She opens it and pulls everything out one by one. She has 10 packets of dried beef. 8 apples, 2 tubs of goats cheese, a big steaming pot of lamb stew, plates and forks and a first aid kit that should help with Lil's arm. Morgan grins at Lil and me. "Girls, tomorrow morning, we will have an AMAZING breakfast!" Morgan shrieks happily. She reads the note and shows it to me. '_The Capitol has gone crazy for your torture fire act. Well done! Kill more often for treats like this. Love- Morgan (Hehe name twin! But i'm Kileen)' _I read.

**Darius Odair's POV:**

I woke up and saw Dennis's body. I aint touching that! Also three cannons, I can already hear Matti screaming in the morning, "SOMEONE ELSE IS KILLING MY TRIBUTES AHHHHHH IM THE QUEEN OF MEAN. ONLY. I. CAN. MOTHA. FUCKIN. KILL. SOME." And then Caiden will be like "Calm down Matti geez you have issues.." and then Kennedy will be mentally screaming "CAIDEN KISS ME MWAH MWAH MWAH!" We all know she likes him, But we all suspect Matti likes him too so it's kinda ... bad. Hmm.. i've thought about some serious shit tonight. Wait... no Darius you haven't, you've thought about shit that if someone heard you out loud, would get you put in a mental assylum. See! That little voice-over thingy in my head is always right. Fuck yeah!

**Darius's POV... I don't even... I don't know.. I just did it and now it's on the internet :P Sorry for late updating but i'm still sick and having writers block. I'm starting a syoc that I can start when i'm finished this syot so submit to it! I'm also thinking of starting a spoof story Tell me if I should, It will be stupid but super easy to update. I would be able to easily update it once a day :P Here are your spoof options. VOTE!**

**1. '100 Epic Hunger Games Fails'**

**2. 'Drunken Antic's with Haymitch Abernathy!'**

**3. 'The Adventurous Adventures of Seneca's Beard**

**4. '100 Things Not To Do In Front Of Game Makers!'**

**5. 'Top 101 ways to piss of Cornielius Snow!'**

**6. 'The Hunger Games Guide: For Idiots'**

**Ok so vote PLEASE. All of these stories will be done so vote on all five and put them in order! (1 being best to do, 6 being worst) I really like these idea's though so I will do them ALL :D**

KILL HERRIN D6

Trumbridge Wells/tumbridge

2 albums


	10. Day 2: Plenty Tributes Dead :D

**Day 2 :D I'm bored so I might manage to get two up today. If not it will be tomorrow or Friday. Christmas is A BUSY SEASON -.- ... I love it so much but i'm really struggling. Ever since I turned 10 I have to buy presents for my own friends with MY money and 6 years later i'm still the same. Nothing done D;**

**Kennedy Foxes' POV:**

"SOMEONE KILLED MY TRIBUTES. I WILL MURDER THEM. AND SOMEONE ELSE TOOK OUR SUPPLIES! THEY DIE TOO!" Matti began screaming as soon as she found out 4 more died, including Dennis. "OH YEAH. DID I MENTION I WANT TO KILL THEM!?" Matti screamed. "You may have mentioned it once" Caiden says. "Or twice" Dahlia grins. "A minute" Caiden continues. "Since you woke up!" Dahlia finishes. Morgan, Darius, Firenz and Acacia laugh. I giggle under my breath but I prefer not to socialise with these people. Dortomo stays silent. He's an odd guy. "I'm gonna go hunting to calm down" Matti. "I'll come i'm bored out of my mind" Firenz says. "Alright come on" Matti replies and walks off. "I'm gonna go see if I can find some squirrels to shoot" Dagger says, picks up his bow and arrow and walked towards the forest. We all just refer to the earth section as the forest now, it's just easier

**Lang Bustlea's POV:**

I sit in a tree sharpening my knife with a rock. I found a few supplies at the Cornicopia. The girl from one jumps out of the bush with a knife to my neck. "Sorry" She says. "Don't be" I reply. She looks at me confused. I grin as her skull flies out the back of her head and she drops to the floor. "Never jump me." I chuckle as I walk away

_**BOOM!**_

**Dagger Kiedom's POV:**

I've shot 11 squirrels and 2 racoon's. I don't know if racoons are edible though, I'll shove one down Kennedy's throat and if she doesn't die... well i'll survive. If she does. I swear I will become a racoon worshiper. I heard a cannon so I was on red alert. The girl from 3.. Lagoon?.. I don't know anyway she jumped out of a bush with a knife. She stared at me wide eyed as I pointed my loaded bow at her. She started to throw her knife so I let my string go. Her knife caught my in the chest and I dropped to the floor. my arrow pierced her head and she also fell to the floor. I die with a smile on my face, knowing I will see my mother now.

**Lagora Mahlonagh's POV:**

The boy from two let his arrow go and it went through my head. My knife caught his chest though. I drop to the floor, happy, as I know I could have got something much worse than an arrow in the head. I am a lucky girl.

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

**Claudius Templesmith's POV:**

"A feast?.. Already?, Theres more than half of the tributes left!" I exclaim to President Radiate. "I'm getting bored and I want large amounts of blood splattered" She said plainly. "Go make your announcement Mister Templesmith. I walk into the Game Makers centre. "I need to make an annoucement to the tributes. Presidents orders" I tell the Head Game Maker Pheobe Shredder. "Go on in Claudius, you don't need to give a reason" Pheobe smiles at me. She's a kind young lady, but I suppose you take whatever job you can get. I walk over to the microphone that leads to the arena. "Attention tributes. Tomorrow, to celebrate the coming of Christmas, there will be a feast! Each of you needs something desperately. Your bag will have it. Merry Christmas tributes!" I finish off. "Goodbye Pheobe, Merry Christmas" I smile at her as I leave. "Merry Christmas Cladius!" She replies happily.

**Firenz Shooter's POV:**

Matti and myself had been hunting for hours for a tribute. My feet hurt but I daren't complain as Matti is fucking scary and I actually WOULD like to see the light of tomorrow! All of a sudden a boy with black hair and grey eyes jumped out of the bushes. I recognised him as Morrison Keedy from district 6. He pounced on Matti with a knife and was just about to slit her throat when my acid passed through the side of his head. His head had completely melted. Matti got up. "You just saved my life!" She said.

**Skylar Spectreco's POV:**

"I'm bored!" I whine. "Then go hunt or something" Mouse says. "I don't wanna go hunt, that's boring!" I say matter-of-factly. All of a sudden the girl from 4, Arielle, walks into our clearing. "MINE!" I scream and teleport on top of her. "Get off!" She cries. "Leave me alone!" I push her to the floor. "Wolf. Tomohawk." I say. Wolf hands me a tomohawk. "Make it quick" She whimpers. "No! I've been bored the last 17 years of my life. Finally some ACTION!" I grin. "Hmm.. this may hurt a bit" I giggle. I pick up my tomohawk and begin cutting around the edges of her face. Her screams grow worse. I remove her face and throw it carelessly to the side. Poor thing is still alive. She attemps to slap me. "Bad idea, bitch" I spit at her and cut off both her hands. "Skylar just kill her already" Wolf chuckles, shaking his head at me. "Fine." I sigh and dig the tomohawk into her head. Her blood splatters my face. "Maybe now you'll stop whining about boredom. You got your kill." Mouse says.

**Morgan Pipp's POV:**

When I woke up I immeditetly saw Dennis's body. Matti had her rant, as we all guessed would happen, and a few more people have died. A feast sounds interesting, as long as I get my bag. And I WILL get it. I'm sick of Dortomo's attitude. He's boring! He was fun in training but now he's like a crusty old piece of shit. That.. was weird. Still he is! He's also a creep. He's always trying to chat me up! Oh god he's walking over now. "Hey Morgan" He says. "Can you please go away? I'm sick of you trying to chat me up!" I tell him irritated. "Oh come on, that's no way to treat me" He smirks and reaches to touch my ass. I grab his wrist and twist it so hard I hear a crack. "Do. Not. Ever. Attempt. To. Touch. Me." I spit at him and shove him to the floor. "In fact. Your a pervy pig and you deserve to die" I smirk. I pick up a spear and throw it carelessly into his head.

_**BOOM!**_

**Cally Domsnick's POV:**

Day 2. I'm doing pretty well. The girl from 7, Jackie, comes barging into my camp with a fucking gun. There were no guns in the arena!** (AN: Jackie's power is summoning so she summoned a gun :P) **"Give me all your supplies" She demands. "Go fuck yourself" I tell her. I read her mind and I know she's gonna shoot in 3.. 2.. 1.. I duck and the bullet whizzes over my head. "How could you avoid that!?" She screeches. I just shrug my shoulders, pick up a knife and fling it at her. Shhe's annoying. She drops to the floor. Yay! "I KILLED SOMEONE. BOOM. I SHOULD WIN" I scream out loud.

_**BOOM!**_

**Perry Galafreya's POV:**

"You hungry?" My brother Fenris asks. "Hm.. Yeah ok, sure. Pass me some dried beef" **(AN: Fact. When I typed pass my P key stuck and I typed ass :P Just thought you guys might wanna know xD) **"We're running out of food, wanna go hunting?" I ask my brother. "Yeah come on" He says getting up. He grabs his trident that he managed to get and I pick up my throwing knives. We're walking through the forest when I hear a crack behind me. The boy from 9, Dortito?.. Something like that is standing behind us with a spear pointed at me. "Give me your weapons" He says. "Go dig a hole for yourself" I tell him as his head explodes. I love Psionic blast! Hehe...

_**BOOM!**_

**Kenndy Lerr's POV:**

I'm sick of this arena. I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of living in fear. "Love you everyone at home" I smile to the sky before plunging a knife into my heart.

_**BOOM!**_

**The Fallen:**

**48th: Heckler Spirode. District 3. Killed by Matti Curber**

**47th: Kai Looter: District 10. Killed by Matti Curber**

**46th: Pepito Hoolcarez. District 5. Killed by Caiden Surden**

**45th:Colraeya Morsuma. District 6. Killed by Caiden Surden**

**44th: Pheonix Mellark. District 12. Killed by Matti Curber**

**43rd: Logan Fox. District 7. Killed by Kennedy Fox (Betrayed by his own sister:O)**

**42nd: Delium Moran: District 11. Killed by Wolf Meascre**

**41th: Dennis Foremosa: District 1. Killed by Akner Poolio**

**40th: Tulip Monarc: District 11. Killed by Morgan Dursklee**

**39th: Herrin Lorsma: District 6. Killed by Morgan Dursklee**

**38th: Kodak Spoofter: District 7. Killed by Morgan Dursklee (Foe helped torture but Morgan slit the throat so it registers as her kill)**

**37th: Cassandra Benton: District 1. Killed by Langley 'Lang' Bustlea**

**36th: Lagora Mahlonagh: District 3. Killed by Dagger Kiedom**

**35th: Dagger Kiedom: District 2. Killed by Lagora Mahlonagh**

**34th: Arielle Green: District 4. Killed by Skylar Spectreco.**

**33rd: Dortomo Sormo: District 5. Killed by Morgan Pipp**

**32nd: Jackie Robirds: District 7. Killed by Callyforn 'Cally' Domsnick**

**31st: Doritler Moonstrack: District 9. Killed by Perry Galafreya**

**30th: Kenny Lerr: District 11. Killed by Himself :P**

**19 dead. I plan to have more than half dead by the time the feast is over :D YAY. I plan to have the next chapter up today, tomorrow or the day after. Probably today or tomorrow though because I wanna have a Christmas Special up by christmas morning ;D**


	11. Night 2: Preperation For The Feast!

**The feast is today ;D 19 are dead. By the end of the chapter I plan to have 30 mutilated, burned, tortured, knived, impaled , ect. AND OH MY GOD I FOUND AN AMAZING BOOK SERIES AND I READ TWO IN ONE DAY :D If anyone of you read the CHERUB series by Robert Muchamore. You deserve a fucking award. If you don't, you HAVE NOT LIVED AND YOU SHOULD GO BUY THEM :D Their about kid spys living on a big campus and they have to do missions and I. AM. OBSESSED :D Ok. Rant about the most amazingly amazing brilliant books ever wrote over :) After this story i'll be writting a harry potter syoc but I think about the same time I might do a CHERUB syoc (Lol the c in syoc can stand for submit your own character or submit your own CHERUB, Bahaha!) And kudo's to anyone to read that whole thing because it's really just me obsessing over a book and you guys don't need to read that. You should buy them and tell me what you think though :D I'm the only one in my class whose read them so i'm sorta aloneeeeeeee. OK I'll stop ranting now. I give you NIGHT 2: Preparing for the feast :D**

**Dahlia Costal's POV:**

"So, whats our plan for the feast?" I ask as all us careers settle around the camp fire to eat our dinner. We don't have much time to eat during the day, what with murdering people and all, so we eat at night. "Well we're pretty much indestructible with our powers so I sorta plan to just wing it" My comedy partner Caiden replies. We all do stupid stuff, he's sort of like my brother in here. "That would be an idiotic plan, but with our powers, it's just about crazy enough to work" Morgan points out. "I want to kill Skylar" Kennedy says. "What's with you two actually?" I ask. Ever since we got here they have hated each others guts. "She's a slut and a bitch and a hoe and a fucking idiotic toe rag" Kennedy replies. "Wow. Your so kind towards others Kennedy" I tell her sarcasticly. "Ok are you trying to pick a fucking fight bitch?" Kennedy said to me standing up. "Oh don't bother trying to be all intimidating Kennedy. You and I both know I could crush you like a bug." I tell her. "Oh yeah? I haven't seen YOU kill anyone yet!" She retorts. I stand up and glare at her. "Do you want to see me kill someone Kennedy!? I will fucking rip your head off your shoulders and make you eat your own hands right now. Do you seriously want to do this? Because your heading that way" I snap at her. I give her a death glare, Something I have been practicing for 17 years. She takes a step back. "Ok lets fight right now" She says but I know she doesn't want to. "Oooh. What are you going to do. Scream me to death? Your power is useless. Your knowledge is useless because you have none. Your defence is useless. Your offence is useless. Every single thing about you is, Fucking. Useless." I sneer at her. "Now sit your childish ass down before I rip your eyes out of their sockets" I tell her and she sits down obediently. "Good doggy woggy" Caiden says in a funny voice and everyone chuckles execpt Kennedy who goes bright red. I continue to eat my food calmly. I love all my allies exept Kennedy. I know everyone else here hates her too, We only keep her around for her looks, Because her looks are getting us more sponsors. "So our strategy is winging it?" Haye asks for confirmation. "Guess so" Matti replies. We all finish our dinner. "It's getting late, we should probably hit the hay so we get a good nights sleep." Darius tells us. "You want us to hit Haye?" I gasp and then laugh. "Yes Dahlia, I want to murder Haye" Darius jokes. "I'd prefer not to die" Haye chuckles. "As much as I enjoy watching your stupid conversations, We really should sleep" Matti giggles.

**Krystil Morphamega's POV:**

I sit on the cold floor of the earth section infront of my feebly lit fire. I really should have paid more attention to survival skills. All of a sudden that weirdo goth kid from 12 steps out of the shadows. "Fire? .. Seriously. Are you stupid or something?.." He asks me. "Wow. Your great at making first impressions" I tell him. "Well it's true!" He replies, I still don't even know his name. "If it's so dangerous, why are you here?" I ask him. "I came to kill you, obviously" He answers. I immeditely pick up my knife. "Stay away" I demand. "Geez, relax, I'm not a total physco you know. To be honest, I'm suprised the careers haven't gotten to you yet!" The boy tells me. "I'm Akner by the way" He says. "Krystil" I tell him. "Wanna be my ally?" Akner asks me. "Though you wanted to kill me?" I say. "Meh, you seem alright, Plus this Arena gets lonely I haven't talked to anyone execpt the people i've killed" He sighs. "You've killed people?" I ask him, shocked. "Thats the only way you can survive here. I didn't want to kill anyone! That girl jumped me." He says. "Ok allies." I tell him and shake his hands. "Squirrel?" I ask him, holding out the meat I had caught today. He smiles and takes it and then sits down with me.

**Mouse Dowso's POV:**

"So any plans for the feast tomorrow?" Skylar asked us. "Not really" I say. "Ditto" Wolf says. "Well I don't want you two guys to get hurt, you could stay here and I could teleport in and grab all of our bags and teleport back here" Skylar tells us. "No." Wolf says. "You've got to quit trying to protect her from the world Wolf. It's a good plan." I tell Wolf."I sorta agree" Skylar adds. "You know what fine! Do your plan. But don't expect me to be there when Kennedy is skinning you alive!" Wolf storms off into the trees. "Such a temper" I sigh. "I know, but I love him. I'm gonna go to sleep now, Night Mouse" Skylar smiles and me and hops into her sleeping bag. "Night Sky" I reply

**Allie Trusswolf's POV:**

"So are we going to the feast tomorrow?" Demitria asks me. "I'm going to the feast. Your staying here" I smile at her. "No. I'm coming" She says stubbornly. "No Demi." I tell her. "I'm coming Allie, whether you like it or not!" She tells me. "Your staying here if I have to tie you to this tree myself" I smirk at her. "Fine" She sulks and turns her back to me. Sour puss..

**Here is night 2, Next chapter will have your feast! No deaths tonight, I'm saving the gore for the feast ;D CHRISTMAS ON TUESDAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so excited. Yup. I'm 16. I'm more excited than my 8 year old sister. Deal with it xD I'm weird :p and PROUD. Merry Christmas! I'm not getting as much reviews as I used to. WAH :( But it makes me even more grateful to the select few who are reviewing! 3 (If FF deleted that it was a heart) So I think at the rate i'm killing people off, The games might be finished on like day 8/night 8 haha, I might slow down a bit after the feast cos I have a christmassy twist in mind :D**


	12. Day 3: The Feast!

**Ok heres the feast :D I haven't updated for ages but Christmas has been busy so HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS! and happy late new year .. :O Really haven't been updating very well..**

**Dahlia Costal's POV:**

I was up at the crack of dawn and in the bushes. It was decided I would grab our bags because I can fly there faster than anyone else. The other careers are patrolling the area. After 2 hours of being painfully crouched behind a bush the table with the bags rose out of the ground. The girl from 8 Kennedy hates teleports in and grabs the bags with the names Skylar, Wolf and Mouse on them. She smirks at Kennedys bag for two seconds before grabbing it and teleporting away before I could reach the table. I grabbed Matt's, Caidens, Morgans, Darius', Mine, Firenz', Acacia's and Haye's. I fly away just as the girl from 3 comes and grabs the bags with the names Foe, Morgan D and Lil. She's gone as soon as she appeared. I bet the Capitols not happy with the death rate

**Allie Trusswolf's POV:**

As I left Demi safely in our tree I turned into an eagle and flew off towards the feast. I grab Demi and myselfs bags and fly back to the tree when I see that physcotic girl from 2 with a knife to Demi's neck. "Oh heres your lickle ally fwendy!" She teases. "Too bad you'll have to die too now." She sighs grinning, clearly not giving two shits. "Let her go." I beg. "Hm... Nah" She grins and slices Demi's neck open.

_**BOOM!**_

"DEMI!" I screech. "Now it's your turn!" She grins at me. I transform into an eagle and fly away before she can hurt me.

**Kennedy Foxes' POV:**

"Thats it. I'm going hunting for Skylar and i'm getting my bag!" I scream when Dahlia tells me what happened. I grab an axe and set off immedietly.

**Morgan Pipp's POV:**

"Do you think we should go help her?" I ask the rest of the group. "Hmm.. nah. It wouldn't be a complete tragedy if Skylar managed to kill her.." Dahlia muses. "Dahlia! She's our ally!" Acacia scolds. "That doesn't mean I have to like that brat." Dahlia replies bitterly. "Well i'm going to go help her" Acacia gets up. "Anyone want to actually HELP save our allies life?" Acacia asks. Nobody pipes up. "Your all disgraces." She glares and runs off after Kennedy. "They are both so dead. I saw that Skylar girl in training. She's very good." I tell everyone. "Is it really weird that I don't give a fuck. I hope Skylar rips her spinal cord out of her eye socket." Dahlia groans.

**Wolf Meascre's POV:**

We were all taking a nap after the feast when I feel someone pulling on me, Probably Skylar. "Skylar.. go away.. i'm sleeping" I groan. "I'm not doing anything you dick.." I hear Skylar mumble but the tugging continues. "Mouse... is that you?" I ask him. "Not me mate" He says. "Instead of asking why don't you shut up and check" Skylar says to her backpack/pillow. I look up and see Kennedy has dragged me towards a tree. "Guys" I cry out. Mouse gets up and grabs a knife. "Is this a prank?.. Because if it is i'm too tired to play along" Skylar grumbles. "Skylar. It's not a prank. Kennedy has Wolf at knife point.." Mouse says. Skyar is immedietly up with a tomohawk in her hand. "Bitch!" She shouts. "It's amazing how one name gets you up screaming" Mouse says. "Mouse. Not the right time" I gasp. "Put the knife down." Skylar demands. "Or what? You gwonna murdwer mwee" She says in a stupid babie voice. "No. I'm gonna rip off your own arms then beat you with them. Then i'm going to rip off all your toenails one by one. Then i'm going to cut off both your feet and shove them so far up your nose they'll start coming out of your eyes." Skylar glares at her. Kennedy smirks at Skylar and swings the knife. Everything goes black

_**BOOM!**_

**Mouse Dowso's POV:**

"You fucking bitch!" Skylar crys and lunges at Kennedy. She knocks her to the floor and sits on top of her. "I'll!. Fucking!. KILL YOU!" Skylar screams. Skylar does exactly what she said she'd do. She cuts off Kennedys arms (Much to Kennedys dismay) and begins to beat her with them. I let out a little laugh, not because i'm some sadistic weirdo who enjoys others pain, because it just looked funny. Two 17 year old girls, wrestling each other, one beating the other with her arms. She grabs a pack of twelve throwing knives. She sticks 6 going down Kennedy's left and and 6 going down her right. She's now stuck to the ground. Skylar moves her her feet. She takes my knife off me and picks off every toenail. "Eat them bitch" Skylar growls and shoves them down Kennedys throat. Next she cuts off both her feet. Kennedy's gone very pale from blood loss. Skylar shoves them into her mouth , shoes and all. "Mouse start packing. We can't stay here" She says, her voice cracking a little bit. She takes her knives out of Kennedys arm and slices 'Tortured By Skylar S.' Down both her legs. She pulls up her t-shirt a little bit and cuts the words 'R.I.P Wolf Meascre' Into her flesh. "Let's go." Skylar says tears in her eyes. I follow but I think i'll leave Skylar soon, She seems to have gone a little crazy, you can see it in her eyes, their just not the same...

**Acacia Sather's POV:**

I run into a clearing and see Kennedy's mangled body on the floor. I bet this made up for the awful death rate today. "Kennedy?" I gasp. "Not the nicest way to go is it?.." She smiles weakly. "It's ok. I'm going to help you." I assure her. "You can't. It's my time." She smiles and her eyes close. "No Kennedy. Open your eyes! Stay Awake" I cry but it's too late.

_**BOOM! **_

I turn to head back to camp when I hear a crack behind me, I turn around and I see a reindeer. I go to pet it, when it turns towards me, baring razor sharp teeth. It snarls at me. I turn and run.__

**Callyforn Domsnick's POV:**

Bahaha no one has even seen me yet! I waited till all the morons started trying to kill each other. No one bothered to take little weak Callyforns bag because what could she do with it to hurt us?. I look inside my bag to see two boxes with the words 'Merry Christmas!' written in a tidy Capitol scrawl that I do not recognise. The other one however, it has writting I recognise very well, My mothers. "Merry Christmas love, Your doing great!" It has written on the small package. I decide to save the best till last and open the Capitol present first. I see a tiny dress and high heeled shoes. They seriously expect me to wear this trash? Hmm. Yeah right. Oh well, That material will make for a good fire! Next I open my mothers gift and see a picture of my family, including my step-father. Ugh. I grab my knife and saw off my step-fathers face. Next I stab him repetedly. "HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT. YOU STILL THINK YOUR A BIG MAN!?" I scream at the sky. I throw the picture of him into my fire and watch it burn. "When I get home, I'm going to fucking kill you." I promise the burning picture of Xander Cole. I throw the expensive clothes in the fire too. I don't need to look like a capitol airhead. I re-tie my red hair up and throw on an extra jacket. I'm going to end this. Now.

**Lil Kliff's POV:**

"I come baring gifts!" Morgan shouts into the camp, carrying three large bags with her and flashing a toothy grin. "Here you go" She smiles at me and hands me my bag. "Where's Foe?" She asks me. "Out hunting for dinner" I reply. "Cool!" She replies and sits down to open her own bag. I pull out two gifts. One from the Capitol and one from home. Inside the Capitol bag I find a silver jacket. I pull it on and it feels warm and snug. Next I open my present from my family. Inside I found a heart shaped locket. I pulled it out and opened it, revealing a picture of my family. "Cute" Morgan smiles at me.

**Matti Curber's POV:**

"Three cannon's, Who do you think died?" Darius asks. "Probably Acacia and Kennedy and someone else, but you never know." Morgan says. "One is that little girl from 11, Demitrie or something, I killed her." I tell everyone. "I hope one is Kennedy." Dahlia mutters. "Why do you two hate eachother so much?" I ask Dahlia. "She started it, and it's not that I hate her. Just, if she was on fire and I had a glass of water, I'd drink it." Dahlia replies. "Meh. She's not exactly the most pleasent person to be around." Caiden shrugs. All of a sudden Acacia is running through the tree towards us. "MUTT! RUN!" She screeches as a big reindeer runs chasing her. It's antlers and teeth look sharpened, like they could run any of us through in a split second. "RUN!" I shout and grab some backpacks. "GRAB ALL THE SUPPLIES YOU CAN CARRY!" I order. I pick up two tents and I sling them over my back using the rope, I also grab a set of throwing knives and a sheath of spears. Dahlia grabs a tent, some canned food and a couple of backpacks and runs with me. I see Morgan and Darius following us with tents and food. Haye follows with some swords. Lastly, Caiden and Firenz bring up the rear with weapon's only. They have javelin's, tomohawks, axes, spears, knives, bows & arrows. I hear a familiar scream and look back to see Acacia being devoured by the reindeer mutt. "She shouldn't have left. I told her not to go." Dahlia says. No cannon. She's still screaming. "That looks sore." I say. Finally her screaming stops.

_**BOOM!**_

The forth cannon of the day.

We continue to run when we find a little clearing by a small lake. "Let's stay here." Caiden says after catching up. "I agree, but we should set up a protective fence or something, Theres obviously more of those things." Haye says. "There's coils of wire in this pack" Dahlia says holding up a coil of gold wire. "Looks dangerous... Awesome!" I grin. "It's in all the backpacks" Dahlia says, pulling more wire out of the packs she had "Let's get to work" Darius says and we all pick up a coil of wire.

**I haven't updated in ages :O I know it's not Christmas but you know xD I had a bit written and I didn't wanna trash it, so lets just pretend it's Christmas! I'm gonna have some family interviews next. Enjoy! Isn't Callyforn just lovely :D EPIC REINDEER MUTTS ;D**

**The Fallen:**

**48th: Heckler Spirode. District 3. Killed by Matti Curber**

**47th: Kai Looter: District 10. Killed by Matti Curber**

**46th: Pepito Hoolcarez. District 5. Killed by Caiden Surden**

**45th:Colraeya Morsuma. District 6. Killed by Caiden Surden**

**44th: Pheonix Mellark. District 12. Killed by Matti Curber**

**43rd: Logan Fox. District 7. Killed by Kennedy Fox (Betrayed by his own sister:O)**

**42nd: Delium Moran: District 11. Killed by Wolf Meascre**

**41th: Dennis Foremosa: District 1. Killed by Akner Poolio**

**40th: Tulip Monarc: District 11. Killed by Morgan Dursklee**

**39th: Herrin Lorsma: District 6. Killed by Morgan Dursklee**

**38th: Kodak Spoofter: District 7. Killed by Morgan Dursklee (Foe helped torture but Morgan slit the throat so it registers as her kill)**

**37th: Cassandra Benton: District 1. Killed by Langley 'Lang' Bustlea**

**36th: Lagora Mahlonagh: District 3. Killed by Dagger Kiedom**

**35th: Dagger Kiedom: District 2. Killed by Lagora Mahlonagh**

**34th: Arielle Green: District 4. Killed by Skylar Spectreco.**

**33rd: Dortomo Sormo: District 5. Killed by Morgan Pipp**

**32nd: Jackie Robirds: District 7. Killed by Callyforn 'Cally' Domsnick**

**31st: Doritler Moonstrack: District 9. Killed by Perry Galafreya**

**30th: Kenny Lerr: District 11. Killed by Himself :P**

**29th: Demitria Crustation: District 11. Killed by Matti Curber (She was only 12! Bad Matti!)**

**28th: Wolf Meascre: District 8. Killed by Kennedy Fox**

**27th: Kennedy Fox: District 7. Killed by Skylar Spectreco**

**26th: Acacia Sather: District 2. Killed by Evil Reindeer Mutt.**

**Some of these characters I really didn't want to kill off but I have like 3 authors reviewing so.. they die. Farewell Kennedy, I never liked you xD Demi, sorry! You were cool but a bit boring so you die. Acacia, Your author reviewed once, so you got this far, they stopped reviewing and sent you to your death.**

**Next 2-3 chapters is gonna be family interviews, just because I want you to be in suspense about whats happening! Ceaser will be getting updates through his earpiece though so you won't be completely in the dark! Enjoy, sorry for my sucky updating :P**


	13. Day 4: Twists Left, Right & Centre!

**Pheobe's POV: (Head Gamemaker)**

I open the sleek blue folder and smile to myself, this twist is perfect. I have to agree, the President has been trying to rush these games, this is _exactly_ the twist we need!

**Dahlia Costal's POV:**

Trap. Check.

Anti-Mutt Fence. Check.

Fun. No way in fucking hell.

This is SO BORING! I mean.. everyone is just like... ughh.. "Ok. You guys are boring as fuck. I'm gonna go hunting and you are welcome to join me." I sigh getting up. "I'll come." Matti shrugs, standing up and grabbing her sword.

We walk through the forest, without any luck. No tributes in sight, tracking powers would really come in handy right now. I hear a crack behind me and draw my spear. I see a girl with long tangely brown hair and amused green eyes. "I suggest not even trying." She said. She sounded quite calm considering two teenage girls were aiming weapons at her. She carelessy waved her hand and our weapons clattered across the floor.

"Now that I know we won't be trying to murder each other, down to buisness" She nodded. "Who are you?.." Matti asked. She laughed. "I'm Nyria, of course" She grinned. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?.." I asked, confused. I recognise it.. but I don't know why.. "Nope!" She smiled. Ok. She is most definetely mental. "Then why are you here?" I tried again. "To help your alliance. Let me explain." She said.

"Basically, all the dead tributes are being brought back, and each Alliance has gotten a helper, an expert, on something that they will need the most." She said.

Kennedy is coming back. I'm so excited. You can't see my face but i'm so... so... SO... excited. This is just amazing, Kennedy can be my BFF!

"So what are you an expert in?" I asked. "Rock climbing." She grinned.

"So where are our allies?" Matti questioned. "Where everyone elses is. The Cornicopia." She grinned evily, and I remind myself, Nyria isn't as nice as she seems.

"What're they doing there?" I continued. "Waiting for their allies." She says in a 'DUH' kind of tone.

**Kennedy Fox's POV:**

I strectch my fingers and stare at them. I still have all my scars and all the words Skylar carved into me, but now is a new day. My chance to get my revenge. Just as I am about to take my first step, I realise I am standing in a glass tube in the middle of the Cornicopia. "Stupid glass." I mutter and kick it. Nothing happens. I see Dahlia and Matti walking towards the Cornicopia. I bang on the glass impaitently. Matti walks over to free Acacia, whose sitting comfortably in her tube. Dahlia walks over to me smirking. "Well well well, Hello!" She fakely smiles at me. "Just get me out." I say bitterly. "I should leave you stay there, lucky for you, Matti want's all her allies. Something big is supposed to happen." She sighs and drives her spear through my glass, shattering it.

**Allie Trusswolf's POV:**

My assistant is Christine. She has long strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She told me about Cornicopia and I immedietly decide to go. Christine's specialty is blending in. Apparently, It'll help me later on, so i'm not arguing. I peer around the Cornicopia and see some of the careers hanging out. I turn into the scariest monster I can think of which is a Nyrilia (**AN: Remind you of anyone? :])** It's tall and green and has pointy red fangs. They have bright, acid green eyes and tufts of messy brown hair. I run out into the field hissing. The careers ran. A girl with them, most likely their helper, raised her eyebrows but followed. I ran over to Demi's tube and ripped it open. "Don't hurt me." She whimpered. "It's me Demi" I smiled, well as best I could in this form. Her face lit up. She stepped out of the tube and hopped onto my back, I ran away from the Cornicopia.

**Morgan Pipp's POV:**

Myself and Darius are sitting by the fire when we hear Dahlia scream "I'M HOME!", very loudly, might I add. "OH. AND I BROUGHT PRESENTS." She continues. I look around and see all our former careers. And I mean ALL of them. (Including Dortomo so this should be awkward...) "Morgan." He nods, an evil glint in his eye. "Douchebag." I nod back, smiling. I pick up the same spear I used to kill him. "Isn't this spear brilliant?" I ask him. "It's so effcient!" I giggle. Darius shakes his head at me smiling. "Whose that?" I ask pointing to a random girl with them. "This is Nyria." Matti says and continues to explain about what she's doing.

**Cally Domsnick's POV:**

A random girl walks out of the bush and I grab a knife. "Calm down." She sighs and waves her hand. My knife goes clattering across the floor. "What are you?" I ask, my eyes narrowed. "A human?" She asks, her eyebrows raised. "Who are you?" I ask. "Eleanor Swift, master of sarcasm, lord of witticisms... oh, and I have a degree in swimming too." She shrugs. "I like you" I decide, and she explains why she's there.

**IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOSSOSOSOSOOSSOOSOSOSOSOSSOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO X101003782747277371737273772 74737322 SORRRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ZEUS KNOWS HOW LONG! *Thunder rumbles* scratch that. Even Zeus doesn't know.**

**So i'm sorry this is so short, but hey, all the dead people are back! (I know Ruetheday will be particularly happy with the return of a certain Miss Fox :P) And yeah, the helpers, explain you ask? NO :P MY SECRET. YOU CAN'T FIND OUT. Well.. you'll find out pretty soon. ANYWAYYYY You should all go read Ruetheday's syot Rose's Are Red and support my tribute ;) FRANKIE VERNA FTW (And if she can't win then Konan should. He's awesome.) so yess... I. AM. SUCH. AN. IDIOT. IT'S BEEN LIKE... TWO MONTHS!? ARGGHHH I'm so angry with myself. From now on I update once, twice or three times a WEEK.**


	14. Day 5: The Explosions!

**Kennedy Fox's POV:**

I glance at Dahlia sitting across from me. I don't get why everyone likes her, personally, I don't see the attraction. She has purple hair for christ's sake! Her bright blue eyes stare at me intently and I glare at her. She just smirks and begins talking to Morgan.

I walk over and sit next to Caiden. He looks at me uncomfortably. "Uh.. Hi?" He asks. "Hi!" I smiled.

**Dahlia Costal's POV:**

I noticed Kennedy staring at me and gave her a smirk. I love knowing that she died and I didn't. She still has the scars, no matter how many times she tries to deny it, Skylar killed her. "So you and Darius huh?" I ask Morgan. She blushes and nods. "You two are cute together." I smile. "Yeah but it sucks it took me this long to tell him." Morgan sighs. "I liked him way before these stupid games." She said. "What about you?" She asks, her mood brightning. "Any romances that I am unaware of?" She grins. "Nope. Never." I laugh. Morgan fake gasped. "Who couldn't love your scary bright purple spiky hair?" She laughs with me. "I'm bored." I sigh. "You, are _always _bored." Morgan points out. "Yes, but I am also easily entertained." I smile mischeviously. "And what way do you plan on entertaining yourself?" She giggles. I look directly into her sea green eyes. "Truth or Dare?" I asked. She grinned "Dare." She smiled. "Hmm..." I looked around the camp. "I dare you to randomly walk up, hug Matti with a straight face, then walk away like nothing happened." I grin. She nods and walks over to Matti (Like a robot, I might add.) She hugs for her about ten seconds while Matti looks at her strangely then she just walks away and comes back to me. "My go!" She sings. "Truth or Dare?" She asks. "Dare, obviously!" I laugh. "I dare you to flirt really badly with Dortomo for the next ten minutes. I make a 'Bleh' face and walk over to him. "Hey Dorty." I smile fakely, winding my hair around my finger. "Um. Hi." He says.

**Matti Curber's POV:**

I watch Dahlia flirting with Dortomo and I _know_ something is up. She made it clear to me that she isn't in to relationships in the games, and if she was, I doubt it would be Dortomo she went after. I walked over to Morgan and sit next to her. "Whatever it is you're playing, i'm in" I grinned.

**Cally Domsnick's POV:**

So everyone's back in the games eh? I walk to the Cornicopia and decide whose ally i'll kill. I spot the girl from 8's ally.. Bear?.. Some kind of animal anyway, I don't care. I walk towards him and his eyes open in shock. It's at this point I realised I forgot a weapon. I shrug and pull a coil of rope out of my backpack. "Come on fella." I grin. I smash his glass casing with a branch (which promply hits him in the head and knocks him out) "Ugh. Now I gotta lug your fat ass halfway through the fricking forest?" I sigh. "Alright then, come on sunshine." I grunt as I pull his heavy body. Suddenly I drop him, tie the rope around his ankles, rip a strip of cloth off my pants, gag him and grin at my work. I grab the end of the rope and pull him through the forest like a dog, he hit his head a few times, but i'm sure he's fine... ish. I throw the rope to the floor and sit at my tree, striking up a fire. If someone comes after me i'll shove my foot so far their throat it'll come out their ass!

**Skylar Spectreco's POV:**

Myself and Mouse arrive at the Cornicopia, to find to tube with the name 'Wolf Meascre' empty. "NO!" I shouted in annoyance. I saw a trail of blood along the grass. I walk off, my target set. "Skylar, he's most likely dead." Mouse says softly. "DO NOT SAY THAT MOUSE DOWSO!" I scream. He raises an eyebrow, his now dirty brown hair falling into his eyes. He needed a haircut. He follows me silently and the trail ends by a little shrub. I see a fire in the distance. "Maybe that's him!" I grin happily. Mouse shakes his head but follows me anyway. I walk into a small camp. Their's a girl with shoulder length, layered, dirty blonde hair and sly green eyes. "Why hello!" She winked. "I see you're here for your ally." She laughed softly. I took a step towards him. In a quick flash of flesh and metal, a knife pinned the shoulder of my shirt to a tree. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl laughed. I looked for a sign of madness in her eyes, but I only saw cunning and intelligence. Her eye's rested on Mouse. "You gonna try help her?" She questioned. Mouse held up his hands. "All she does is obsess over him, I'm not helping her at all." He shook his head. "Oh look. Wittle Mwousy grows a backbone." I spat. The girl laughed. "I'm Cally." She grinned and offered a hand to Mouse. Mouse looked at me from the corner of his eye and winked. He then shook Cally's hand. "Mouse." He smiled. Then Cally's smile faltered. "I don't like you." Cally told me. "The feeling is mutual." I glared. "Ooh. Fiesty! .. What to do with you though? I lose brain cells by the second standing next to you so I can hardly keep you alive can I?" Her eyes sparkled with an evil glint. My eyes widened. "No, no! Mouse! Are you gonna let her kill me?!" I shrieked. A smile tugged on the corner of Mouses' lips. "I always was a third wheel with you and Wolf.." Mouse ponders. "Kill her, what do I care." Mouse shrugged. "Bye bye sunshine!" Cally laughed before a _stick_ pierced my stomach. A patch of red exploded on my shirt. "A stick? Really?" I gasped. Cally grinned. "It caused more pain." She then grabbed the end of the stick and twisted it, the many little branches sticking into me from the inside. I cried out in pain. "She should die in maybe... two hours? One if she gets lucky." Cally giggled. "Her screams have probably let everyone within a two hundred mile radius where we are, we should get going." Cally nodded at Mouse. "I wonder where Eleanor is.." Cally pondered. "Our helper disappeared too" Mouse shrugged. "Maybe they only came to say hi." Cally smiled and picked up her backpack. She stamped on the left-over flames of her fire. "Lets go" Cally grinned and they left. I wriggled my shoulder, crying out in pain. I managed to get the knife out of my shirt. "Well, i'm gonna die anyway aren't I" I sigh. I plunge the knife into my stomach, when I realise Wolf is breathing. I rip out the knife and crawl over to him. I'm so stupid! I could already feel myself slipping away so I lay next to Wolf and close my eyes

**BOOM!**

**Perry Galafreya's POV:**

I sat sharpening a knife by my tree, not that i'd need it if we got attacked. Fenris sat across from me, attemping to put a spark in our fire. He was doing a pretty good job. Everything was silent when Tulip from our district stumbled into our camp. Her pale blonde hair was messy and her neck had scars all across it. Her hands were bleeding. "Well hi." I nodded. "I need allies." She told me. "Well if that's why you're here you might wanna turn around." Fenris gazed at her. "I thought you two of all people would help me!" She gasped. "I don't befriend zombies, they tend to eat people.." I pointed out. "Oh for christ's sake, I'm not going to eat you." Tulip cried impaitently. "You might." I shrugged. She sighed and turn to walk away when her head exploded.

**BOOM!**

"Oops?" I laughed. Fenris looked at me and smiled, shaking his head. "What?" I smile innocently. "You could have just let her go." Fenris laughed. "Hmm.. letting people go.. in the Hunger Games.. yeah no." I smiled. That was when I heard an loud explosion. The entire fire section of the Arena, went up into flames. "Whoever was in there is dead." I pointed out. That was when _our_ sector exploded.

**It's been nearly a month since i've updated. Naughty me! Oooooh! Explosions! :o What's gonna happen? What happened to the other two sectors?!**

**Pfft. I already know :] I found a way to update faster, so I shall be putting that to use! Expect a new update within 1-3 days, (I knooowwww I said that last time, but then my grandad died, my nan got cancer and my other grandad is in hospital with a bowel problem or something and I didn't have any time at all! But now I do :) Hope you enjoy this chapter (I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to end on a cliff hanger xD) Favourite quote/line from this chapter? :)**


End file.
